Shattered realm
by Yuurei Ibaraki
Summary: What lies behind that place... should i regret going there or this could be the start of an unbearable trilling adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered realm

I would like to thank everyone who inspired me to make this story. All my friends and all the awesome artists that helped me quite a bit as well with their fantastic art.  
(c) ZUN and Kotoba Noriaki. All characters or most of the character, in this story belong to them. Also Special thanks to my lovely redactor and a true friend, Miya."

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

_It was an ordinary day, everything went slow and quite. The day was dragging itself to the starting line, and so was I, It's a peaceful morning. It was pretty early but sun still managed to sneak into my room and, reminding me that a new day has come, suggested I got up and enjoy the day. I wasn't very convinced, as I lazily stretched in my bed._

I think I could spend my entire day like that if I didn't receive a phone call. When I picked up the phone, a familiar voice greeted me. It was Alex, my friend, he's a good friend. I knew him for at least 3 years now. To my surprise, he required my assistance, which is funny considering that he is the head scientist, working for god-knows-who in some secret laboratory. I never wanted, or never cared to ask too many questions. I remember helping him a few times in the past but it was nothing major.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to accept his offer. While I was getting ready, I end up thinking about, in what matter would he required my help? Decided that guessing won't get me anywhere, I got all the necessary things and began heading out. Thankfully, the place where Alex was working wasn't very far from my home. Some might think: "How an outsider like me could get in the high security place like this?" Sometimes I wonder that myself. Well, there was nothing special about me or that day.

One day we were just hanging out and having some fun, as all friends do, when Alex got a call from his co-worker who told him that there were problems in the lab. I asked him if I can help and he accepted my offer. I guess he trusted me, though I wasn't entirely sure.  
While I was having flashbacks, I haven't noticed that I have already arrived, deciding to not stand outside for too long, I entered the building.

**Chapter Two: Surprise  
****  
**_As I was entering the building, I curiously looked around. It was an ordinary looking lobby but with extra guards and metal detectors. I also noticed a lot of security cameras. The walls were awfully white. A few paintings were covering them so it wasn't that bad. The floor was polished so much that you could see your own reflection in it. Speaking of which, the ceiling for the most part, was made out of mirrors. It was an odd design but who am I to judge?  
While I was gazing around, one of the guards approached me:_

**Guard: **Can I help you? _**"**__He seemed polite and I had no intentions to make him act any different__**"**__  
_**Zane: **Hi, my friend Alex asked me to help him with something, so I arrived as soon as I could  
**Guard:** Wait here a moment sir, I need to check this.  
**Zane: **Of course _**"**__As the guard went straight to the security room. My best guess would be that he went to ask Alex directly. That didn't take long. After a few minutes, the guard returned__**"**__  
_**Guard: **Sir, I'm not trying to be rude but are you sure you didn't mix anything?  
**Zane: **W-What do you mean?  
**Guard:** I asked all of our employees if they are expecting visitors and nobody gave a positive answer.  
**Zane: **Really? That's odd...  
_**"**__What is this? Was he trying to confuse me? Or maybe Alex didn't need my help and all this was one, big joke? While I was thinking about what's going on or what should I do, the culprit himself showed up__**"**__  
_**Alex: **Hey! What took you so long?  
**Zane:** You tell me. I have no idea what's going on.  
**Alex:** Oh, let me guess. This fine gentlemen right here told you that I am not expecting anyone?  
**Zane:** Exactly.  
**Guard:** But I-I see now... Sir, allow me to re-introduce you, this man known as Alex the trickster.  
**Zane:** Trickster? So what you're trying to telling me- _**"**__Before I can finish my sentence, the guard interrupts me__**"**_  
**Guard: **Exactly! Not a single day has passed without one his "pranks".  
_**"**__The guard sighs__**" **__Sometimes_ I really wonder how he manages to keep his job.  
**Alex. **I am the best at what I do, Victor, at least around these parts.  
**Victor: **Can't argue with that. Care to introduce me to your friend?  
**Alex: **Why not? This is Victor, the chief of the guards.  
**Zane: **Nice to meet you. I'm Zane.  
**Victor. **Likewise, don't make any trouble around here and we'll get along just fine.  
**Zane: **You won't even notice I'm here.  
**"**_After that, we both shook hands. While doing so, I remembered that on my last visit here a different guard greeted me. I decided to not guess this time and ask directly__**"**__  
_Victor. Excuse me for the question but what happened to the last chief of the guards?  
**Victor: **The only thing I can tell you is he got fired because he caused a few "accidents"  
**Alex. **He was a good fellow but he made a few unforgivable mistakes.  
**Zane: **I sure hope you didn't do what I'm thinking about right now.  
**Alex: **Hm? Oh no, nothing like that. We didn't "dispose" of him, if that's what you're asking. Anyway, we got a job to do and place to be.  
**Victor: **So do I. Watch yourselves out there.  
**Zane: **Will do.  
**Victor:** Oh, one more thing. Don't trust anything he says.  
**Alex: **I love you too, Victor. _**"**__Said Alex as Victor left us__**"**_  
**Zane: **What was that all about?  
**Alex: **An Inside joke.  
**Zane: **Uhuh...  
**Alex: **This way, please.

**"**_After our little conversation, we headed into far side of the room. There were elevators waiting for us, one was meant for personnel transportation and the second one was bigger so it was safe to assume that it was used for equipment transportation or something like that._

We took the small one. I have been here before, but that was a long time ago so some things have changed, and some stays the same. I still getting the same feeling as the first time I was in here, then the elevator doors closed before me, I can't imagine what will await me.

_**"  
**_

**Chapter Three: The depths.**

_**"**__As we were going into the depths of this facility, Alex decided to start a conversation__**"**__  
_**Alex: **We haven't seen each other for some time. Don't you have to tell me?  
**Zane: **Ain't much to tell. You know my life isn't as exciting as yours.  
**Alex: **Exciting... I wouldn't call this "exciting".  
**Zane: **it sure isn't when you get used to it.  
**Alex: **Don't want to hear it! I already offered you a place as my assistant but you refused.  
**Zane:** You know better than anyone else that I'm not good at your science doohickey. I still don't understand why you need my help on this one.  
**Alex: **You have potential but you are too stubborn to accept that fact.  
**Zane: **Yeah, right.  
_**"**__ The conversation met its end but we were on our floor anyway. As we exited the elevator, new scenery lied before me. It was nothing like up top. It was a high-tech laboratory, like one you only can see in the movies or in games. As we were making our way down, something caught my eye. One of the scientists was pushing a hospital bed on which was laying a young looking girl. You can imagine the look on my face when I saw a pair of animal ears showing from the top of her head. After that, I started questioning Alex's line of work"  
_**Zane: **So...  
**Alex: **So?  
**Zane: **Since when do you use humans as test subjects?  
**Alex: **What? _**"**__Alex let out a brief laugh__**"**_Who told you that nonsense?  
_**"**__I couldn't help but give him a sarcastic answer__**"**__  
_**Zane: **A ghost of one of your patients that you "experimented" to death.  
**Alex: **Again? He is really annoying lately...  
**Zane: **Forget it...  
_**"**__He didn't reply with nothing but a wide smile on his face. He was not giving me a straight answer but I knew something was not right here.  
We finally hit a dead end with only one room to go to. Without second thought, Alex went inside. I followed him.__**"**__  
_

**Charter Four: Tension.**

**Alex: **Here it is!  
_**"**__Alex seemed overly excited about something. From my point of view, there wasn't anything that could make me as excited as Alex was__**"**__  
_**Zane:** So this is it, huh?  
**Alex: **YES! Isn't it beautiful?  
**Zane: **Yeah... I have no idea what you're talking about...  
**Alex: **No? Oh, right. Silly me... You see, this is the real reason why I called you here.  
**Zane: **Uhuh...?  
**Alex: **The reason why I called you here is-  
_**"**__Before he could finish his sentence, we both felt a strong vibration as if there was a explosion nearby or it was coming from a heavy impact. Before any of us could even begin saying the famous "__**What the hell was that!**__**"**__, we heard screaming that came from the outside"  
_**Alex:** That wasn't supposed to happen...  
**Zane: **You don't say?  
**Alex: **I'm going to contact the surface.  
_"Luckily for us, as said before, it was a high-tech complex with a way to communicate with the outside. I just hope that it still worked"  
_**Alex: **Victor. Come in Victor! Can you hear me?  
**Victor: **Alex, this is Victor. Are you alright down there?  
**Alex: **Yeah, we're both fine. What is going on?  
**Victor: **Test subjects- _**"**__static__**"**_escaped- _**"**__static__**"**_Do not- _**"**__static__**"**_Stay- _**"**__static__**" **_We will-... _**"**__Radio dies__**"**__  
_**Alex: **Victor? Victor! Damnit!...  
_**"**__Silence fills the room as we hear someone screaming outside. It was getting louder, and louder, and louder. Finally, it reached outside of our room. The silence falls for a couple of seconds which is followed by begging for mercy. After that we heard footsteps. The sounds of running are followed by a grunt, a grunt someone makes when they're in great pain. It sounded like whoever was outside the door got their chest pierced with a long and sharp object. It wasn't long before there was nothing but silence yet again; all I and Alex did was staring at each other without even blinking. What else could we do? I then try asked him that, too break the silence.__**"**__  
_**Zane: **What now?  
_**"**__I tried to stay as calm as possible in a situation like this. Alex wasn't doing such a great job__**"**__  
_**Alex:** Now? Now we GET THE F*CK OUT of here!  
_**"**__After yells those words, he hurried ran outside__**"**__._

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please leave some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of last part  
**  
**small note: this story still about Touhou world, and so Touhou characters would show up soon enough. as for now please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Caged.**

**Zane: **Alex! Hold on!  
_**"**__I tried to stop him but by the time I ran outside, he was long gone. I guess the saying "fear gives you wings" is true. I had no other choice but to try and get to the exit myself. I, slowly, made my way through this hell. Chaos was all around me. When I walked by one of the rooms, I saw someone body pierced with a shards of glass. He looked like a hedgehog. Blood and corpses were everywhere. Sirens were stabbing my ears. A normal person would go insane after seeing all this. Guess I wasn't as "normal" as one might think  
in some of the rooms I saw fire bursting out. It almost seemed as it was trying to escape as well. The only thing I could possibly hope for that the fire wouldn't spread. At this instant I thought it couldn't get any worse. I should've known better__**".  
**__  
_**?: **Help! Somebody, help me! For the love of god, HELP ME! AHHHHH!_**  
"**__As I turned around the corner, I saw a man lit on fire, running and screaming for help. Beside me, there were only corpses. It was too late to help him anyway, as I saw a flash of light reflecting of a metal object. Not even a second later, a fountain of blood was running though man's throat. He didn't even make a sound; he just fell on the floor. Blood kept streaming out of him._

The killer stood on the other side of the corridor, looking at down with a blank expression on her face. As I studied the figure in front of me, I saw something in her hand. It was a sword. That gave me an answer but left me with even more question. Why they were keeping swords here, how all this chaos started and, most importantly, what's going to happen next?

Must be my luck but that was the exact same girl that I saw when I got here. I noticed the ears back then but now I could clearly see that she a tail as well. Both her hair, along with the ears, and her tail were white as snow. Surprisingly, it seemed that not a single drop of blood ever fell on her or I was just too far away to see it. I also made a quick look around and it seemed that Alex was not among all the corpses. Maybe at least one of us was getting alive out of here.

While I was looking around, I haven't even noticed that the girl already covered half the distance and was slowly making her way towards me. I started to wonder how she managed to make all this chaos in such small amount of time or she wasn't alone responsible for this but then I realized that none of it will matter because I'll be dead soon anyway.

A few short moments later the girl was almost point blank in front of me. Seeing what she has done to the guy across the hall, I didn't even bother to run. The girl was smaller than me but I still stared at her with a blank expression on my face. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at me. I accepting my faith stared her right in the eyes. I stared right in her VERY SOUL! I knew this could be the last thing I'll do.

_** "**__  
_

**Chapter Six: Second Chance.**

_**"**__To my surprise, I didn't see what I expected to see. There was no chaos, insanity or rage in her eyes, no... What I saw was sadness and pain. Her should was torn apart, shattered to pieces. I expected to see a monster but, as it runs out, she was the victim. Well... That didn't matter anyway because she was getting ready to leap at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment when my life would slowly fade away and there would be nothing but darkness__**".  
**__  
_**Zane: **Make it quick. - _"I whispered"  
"Not sure why but I had a smile on my face at that instant. Moments later, I felt the impact on my chest. Something was wrong. I expected a sword to pierce through my chest but I felt something different. Something... soft hit my chest.  
I opened my eyes and, at first I didn't believe them. The girl has wrapped her arms around me, as she was hugging me, and... She was crying. I was shocked, confused. I didn't know what to do. I did the first thing that came to mind"  
_**Zane: **its okay. It's over. - _"I said, while I placed my hand on her head. She looked at me with a scared look on her face, tears still dripping from her eyes. I patted her head and smiled at her."  
_**Zane: **Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. You understand me, right?  
_"She nodded"  
_**Zane:** Good.  
_**"**__I tried to smile again. I wasn't sure if that will make her feel safer or will have the opposite effect.__**"**__  
_**Zane: **What's your name?  
**White-haired girl: **M-Momiji...  
**Zane:** Momiji? What a beautiful name.  
_**"**__She didn't respond anything to that but I think a saw a faint smile appear on her face. I didn't know what to do at this point. A small earthquake sure gave me an idea or two.__**"**__  
_**Momiji: **Aaah!  
**Zane: **Don't worry; we're going to get out of here!  
_**"**__Even though I said that, I wasn't sure if the elevators were still functional but we had no choice. I did not consider if I should take her with me or not. I just wanted to get out of here and I couldn't just leave her.  
As we were making our way through the corridors filled with blood, corpses, human parts and bursting fire, I looked at Momiji. She looked scared but she still tried to remain calm for the best of her abilities. She was nothing like she was a few minutes ago. At one point, she was holding my arm as tight as she possibly could.__** "**__  
_

_****_**Chapter Seven: Encounter.**

Zane: We made it! Here's our way out. Now we just have to wait for the elevator to come down and- **_"_**_Momiji interrupts me by grabbing my sleeve and pointing up**"**  
_**  
Zane:** What's the matter? - _"I asked, as I looked up"  
_Locked...Typical... They locked everyone down here just so the "test subjects" couldn't escape.  
**_"_**_It made a little bit of sense, but, seeing what going on, I don't think any of them would think, or even knew how to, use the elevators to get out. I was sure because when I looked at Momiji, it didn't seem that she understood what was happening or what was I trying to do. We needed to find another way out. I could already fill the smoke filling up the place. So much for high-tech facility... They probably shut down ventilation systems as well. We had no choice but to turn around and look for another way to get out of here.  
As we turned around and, literally made a few steps we stumbled upon even more trouble.**"**  
_**  
Zane: **Don't worry we're going to- Argh! My head!...  
**_"_**_I got a massive headache out of nowhere. It was so strong that I even fell on my knees. Momiji ran up to me, looking concerned and still scared, trying to help me but there was nothing she could do. I considered myself lucky because, seconds later, someone ran around the corner just a few feet in front of me. He didn't get far, as his head exploded into a thousand small pieces. Right after that, my headache stopped so I could clearly see his lifeless body falling on the ground. Both I and Momiji just looked at what remained of him. If that wasn't enough, another person came out from a opposite side of the crossroad. He moved slowly but seemed pretty alive at this point. Well, he was looking more alive than dozens of corpses that were lying around. I was about to call out for him but it was too late. After he fell down, I could clearly see a katana, which was "stuck" inside his back**"**___

_**Too be continue...**  
_

* * *

reviews would much appreciated_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everyone who read my fanfic. It has been a while since I last updated so I hope you guys will keep reading my work until the story will come to it's inevitable end. Anyway, this is my first work that is being published so I am really thankful for your support and all all comments that I receive both positive and negative. Anyway without further ado,here's the continuation. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except my OC's.**

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation.  
**_**"**__If I would have to rate how dead I was in this situation on a scale from 1 to 10, I'd say 9.5. I had two corpses in front of me and scared to death Momiji beside me. She still had her sword but I doubt she could do much in this state. I wouldn't let her anyway. I didn't want her to get hurt. I patted her on the head__**"**__  
_**Zane: **Don't worry, I'm with you.  
_**"**__I wasn't sure if that's going to do anything but I had to do at least something.  
While I was comforting Momiji, a figure appeared in front of me. It was a girl with blond-ish, long hair and a scar on her left eye. She was wearing nothing but a hospital patient robe.  
She stepped closer to the corpse and pulled the katana out of it. Actually, I didn't know if the person was really dead but he didn't move nor made any sounds while the blonde girl was "retrieving" her weapon so I assumed he, indeed, was no longer amongst the living.  
When she got her weapon back, she pointed it to the other end of the corridor__**"**__  
_**Blonde girl: **Stop hiding and come out. I know you're there.  
_**"**__She wasn't talking to me because I was a few feet away from her. Hell, she could slip my throat and I wouldn't notice but she didn't pay any attention to me at that time.  
I looked at Momiji and she was looking serious again. It made me a little confused because it seemed that her mood or state of mind changed every 5 minutes.  
I noticed that her eyes were constantly moving. It looked like she was trying to look at the blonde girl and where she was looking at the same time. And for good reason, I realized when another figure appeared from the shadows.  
It was another, smaller looking girl. She had short, purple hair, had a blank expression on her face and was, also wearing the hospital patient robe.  
There was something different about her. A third eye, floating in the air that was attached to her body by, what looked like, veins. And so, there I was In the middle of this... this mess of a situation, surrounded by murderers.  
I was never in crossfire but I sure felt like I ended up in one. This situation easily gained a __**FUBAR***__ status.__** "**_

**Chapter nine: Close Call.  
**_"I_ _started wondering how many times I have been left in the dark and didn't know what was going to happen next. Breaking the silence, one of them spoke"  
__**Girl with purple hair:**___ You're just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to say something? – _"She had a calm voice and she was speaking slowly"_  
**Blond girl: **What if I won't say anything?  
**Girl with purple hair: **Then I'll consider you a weirdo.  
**Blond girl: **Funny hearing that from someone like you. What's your name?  
**Girl with purple hair: **Why do you want to know?  
**Blond girl: **_"to self: _And she's calling me a weirdo…_" _Just say it!  
**Girl with purple hair: ** Satori, Your turn.  
**Blond girl: **Hinomaru. – _**"**__She said it with a smile on her face__**"**__  
"I was actually surprised by this. They started a conversation, a odd one, but conversation nonetheless. Honestly, I was expecting them to fight each other."  
_**Satori: **And what about you? – _"She looked directly at us, having a grin on her face. Before I could even start thinking of a response, Hinomaru knocked me on the ground and I found myself with a sword on my throat. When I looked up, I saw that the only reason why the sword hasn't pierced through my throat was because Momiji was holding her sword on Hinomaru's throat. "  
_**Zane: **You did that on purpose, didn't you?  
**Satori: **Indeed.  
**Zane: **_"sigh" _Can we talk this over? – _"I asked, looking at Hinomaru"  
_**Hinomaru: **Wait a second. You are not one of the scientists!  
**Zane: **What gave it away?  
_"Hinomaru removed the sword from my throat"  
_**Hinomaru: **If you're not one of them, then I see no reason to end your life.  
**Zane: **Common sense. I didn't think I'd see it again in this place.  
**Hinomaru: **Do you mind?  
_"I noticed that Momiji still didn't put down her sword"  
_**Zane: **Oh. Momiji,dear, please , lower your weapon. They're not our enemies. Or I sure hope they're not.  
_"Momiji did as I asked but still was on her guard"  
_**Hinomaru: **Ooooh~ Doggie follows commands~  
**Momiji: **I'm not a dog! I am a wolf!  
**Hinomaru: **She has some fangs too, it looks like.  
**Zane: **Can we, please, avoid unnecessary bloodshed?  
**Hinomaru: **Fine by me.  
_" I looked at Satori"  
_**Satori: **Oh, mind me. Your little conversation is quite amusing.  
_"I really didn't understand what was going on anymore"_

**Chapter Ten: Story time.  
****Zane:** So… I wanted to make a few things clear before we would attempt to do anything.  
**Hinomaru: **Before you start asking, I want to hear your names.  
**Zane: **Sure. I'm Zane and this is Momiji.  
_"I told her our names and she seemed pleased, unlike Momiji. She was still keeping her guard on. Better safe than sorry, I guess"  
_**Hinomaru: **Good. I like to know the names of the people I am dealing with. You can call that a habit.  
**Zane: **Okay… - _"She seemed friendly. Friendly enough. I didn't ask them their names because I already heard them"_  
I would like to ask you what the hell is going on here.  
**Hinomaru: **Let's talk and move. I think I know another way out of here.  
**Satori: **Agh! – _"Satori fell on the ground"  
_**Zane: **What's the matter?  
**Satori: **My leg! It hurts!...  
_"I do a quick check to see if it's something serious"  
_**Zane: **It doesn't look too bad. I'll have to carry you. Hope you don't mind.  
**Satori: **Not at all.  
**Zane**: Alright then. Hinomaru, lead the way. Momiji, cover my back. Just in case.  
_"Momiji nods"  
"I lift Satori up and hold her in my arms"  
_**Zane: **Wow, you're even lighter than you look.  
**Hinomaru: **We should get moving.  
**Zane: **So how about the promised story time while we're going?  
**Hinomaru: **I assume you already know that you are in the facility, designed to make certain individuals break the human ability barrier?  
**Zane: **Actually, no.  
**Hinomaru: **Then what were you doing here?  
**Zane: **I was just- I'm not sure myself anymore…  
**Hinomaru: **Now THAT is just priceless!  
_"Hinomaru bursts out laughing"  
_**Zane: **Go . At this point I'm glad that at least one of us is having fun.  
**Hinomaru: **I'm sorry, but- just- _"She starts laughing again"_  
**Zane: **I get it… I don't believe you just volunteered to be a… "Test subject"?  
**Hinomaru: **Volunteered? HA! If I knew what I had to endure, what they would put me through… Honestly, I would rather kill myself BUT, unfortunately, I didn't. I was here from a very young age, or maybe even sooner. I can't quite remember. Not that I really want to remember.  
**Zane: **I'm sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't want to.  
**Hinomaru: **No, it's alright. I feel like I have to tell at least someone or I'll go crazy. I won't go into deep detail. Though.  
**Zane: **I understand.  
**Hinomaru: **Long story short, it was pure hell. Training, everyday. Trainings… Those weren't training. They were just beating me until I couldn't move passed out because of the enormous amount of pain. Not only that, they were injecting me with some… stuff over and over and OVER. When those morons realized they're not going to make my break my strength limit, they gave me a katana.  
I don't have to explain to you how much worse that was. And all this lasted for 8 years. For 8 long, god damn years of pure hell. You might think that 8 years isn't so bad. BULLS**T! When you're going through hell every single day, moths seem like years. You lose the track of time. All you can think about is how to survive another day. But I must thank them for one thing. Ever saw any of the fancy stuff that swordsmen can do? You blink and everyone around him/her is dead? I can do that now. I don't know how they did it, and I'm not sure if I want to know, but I broke the sound barrier. Oh yes, I thanked them all in full.  
**Zane: **That's... unbelievable.  
**Hinomaru. **I'm just glad it's all over. Maybe I'll show you what I can do sometime.  
**Zane: **Sign me up for that.  
_"They sure got what they deserved. All of them. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if this was Alex' "great idea"? Did he know about this, was he involved? He, being the head scientist, made him a number one suspect but, again, guessing won't get me anywhere.  
_**Zane:** How about you, Momiji?  
**Momiji: **I… I have to concentrate. We can talk later.  
**Zane: **Satori?  
**Satori: **Everything what "sword lady" said, except I was trained mentally, so to say.  
**Zane: **You mean something like telekinesis?  
**Satori:** Mind reading, telekinesis. You name it. I can easily rip people apart, too.

******Chapter eleven: 9 years of bad luck.  
**_" As we were making our way towards the exit, or at least we really hoped to find one, something unpredictable happened"  
_**Momiji: **Ah.  
**Zane: **What's the matter, Momiji? _"We all stopped"  
_**Momiji: **I just heard the… metal doors opening.  
**Hinomaru: **What? You must be hearing things! I haven't heard a thing AND, last time I checked, they locked us in here.  
**Zane: **HEY! – _"I yelled out". _Calm your horses! She's a wolf so, I would imagine, she can hear better and farther than you.  
**Hinomaru: **But-  
**Satori: **_"Cutting Hinomaru off" _He's right, I can feel their presence. Eight. No… Twelve already on this floor, five are coming down and a lot of them are topside.  
**Zane: **Amazing.  
**Satori: **That's the only thing they've done correctly.  
**Hinomaru: **Okay, someone got down here but the question is: who and why?  
**Zane: **It must be the guards. We should-  
_"That was the moment when realization of what's going on struck me like a lightning. I had no false hopes that this was a rescue mission. Oh no… It was the extraction of their "property" and elimination of all possible, and unwanted, witnesses.  
I could be wrong but I didn't want to take any chances. I knew what I had to do"_  
**Zane: **Hinomaru, how far is the exit from here?  
**Hinomaru: **Not too far now.  
**Zane: **Good. We have to move. NOW!  
_"She looked at me with the "The hell got into you?" look but she didn't ask me anything.  
The look on my face, probably, gave her all the answers she needed."  
_**Hinomaru: **Alright. This way.  
_"Right after we started moving, Satori kept looking at me or at least that are what I thought she was doing"  
_**Satori: **Oh, I see now.  
**Zane: **What?  
**Satori: **I read your mind.  
**Zane: **Good, less explanation to do.  
**Momiji: **W-what are you talking about?  
**Zane: **Long story short, bad guys are trying to re-capture all of you and, possibly, kill me, as a witness, so we have to get out of here ASAP. How about that?  
**Momiji: **W-what? A-a-are you sure?  
**Zane: **No, but I'm not planning to stick around long enough to find out.  
**Hinomaru: **There's the exit!

*(FUBAR = F***d up beyond all recognition)

**And that's it for the 3****rd**** chapter. I thank everyone who are reading this and everyone who are leaving reviews. Again, both positive and negative reviews are welcome. Everything helps :D But if you don't want to, then don't do anything. I'm not forcing anyone. Please keep on reading and, if you are a new reader, I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.**

I'm Back with more of this story  


* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Hope.  
****Hinomaru: **Wait! – "_She suddenly stops" _Get down. – _"She said, trying to lower her voice"_  
**Zane:** What's the matter?  
**Hinomaru: **Look.  
**Zane: **Momiji, hold her for a moment.  
_" Momiji nodded and I gave Satori to her, who now is staring at Momiji"  
_**Satori: **Is my weight really worth mentioning twice?  
_"Momiji got embarrassed and looked away. I smiled at them. I looked around the corner right after that and noticed that the exit was being guarded"_  
**Zane: **Sewer access… Is it really going to lead us outside?  
**Hinomaru: **Don't you want to know why it's being guarded or, more importantly, how they beat us to here?  
**Zane: **Good point. They were moving faster than us, got here from the other side of the sewers or it's a trap.  
**Hinomaru: **Either way, we need to get past them.  
**Satori: **Why don't we just kill them?  
**Hinomaru: **I like that idea.  
**Zane: **Whoa, hold on a second –_"I stopped Hinomaru right before she rushed in"  
_**Hinomaru: **What now?  
**Zane: **We don't have to kill them. They're just doing their job.  
**Hinomaru: **Are you- _"sigh" _Fine… But you better come up with a good plan or I might re-think your value to this group.  
**Zane: **Don't worry, I got this. What I was thinking about we should do: If Satori can read minds and explode heads, she can make them just… pass out, without killing them.  
**Hinomaru: **That is the stupidest idea I've ever he-  
**Satori: **I can do that.  
**Hinomaru: **…. Just make it quick.  
_**"**__Satori, using her power, makes the guards collide into each other making them passes out__**"**__  
_**Satori: **it is done.  
**Zane: **Sweet. Let's get the hell out of here.  
**Satori: **Just a moment. I want you to carry me.  
**Zane: **Alright.  
_**"**__I didn't bother asking why she would request that all of a sudden but I did as she asked and we entered the tunnels. No ambushes, no underground labyrinths either, thankfully. The way was fairly straightforward so we found a way rather quickly. We finally were outside.__**"**__  
_**Hinomaru: **Smell that air! That is the smell of freedom!  
**Zane: **Are you sure freedom smells like sewer?  
**Hinomaru: **Shut up, you're ruining the moment.  
**Satori: **It is different from what I expected.  
**Zane: **Hope you're not disappointed.  
**Momiji: **A-aah~ - _"Momiji was looking around. She was, literally, shining from happiness"  
_**Zane: **Just looking at your face right now makes it all worth it. –_ "I smiled at her. Momiji blushed and looked away again. I decided to discuss something with our new… friends"_  
**Zane: **So, what are you planning on doing now, that we finally got out of that place?  
**Hinomaru: **Honestly? I have no idea. Haven't thought that far ahead  
**?: **How about I give you a idea or two?  
**Hinomaru: **What the-  
_"We hear someone's voice, echoing in the night. Before we know it, we get surrounded by, what seems to be, Spec-Ops. Projectors were lighting the surrounding area. A tall, wearing a black coat, man appears in front of us. He looked about 50 years old."  
_**?:** Kid, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into so I advise you to walk away right now and forget everything you saw today like it was a bad dream.  
**Zane:** Oh yeah? How about you go f**k yourself, old man? There is no way you're letting me out of this alive AND, even if you did, I am NOT leaving them.  
**?: **Why do they always resist?... My name is Daniel Bleck and I am the commander of the special force extraction team. I hope you understand what that means?  
**Zane: **_"Whispering: _Hinomaru, Satori, Momiji. How about we drop his squad before he can even attempt to do anything?"  
**Hinomaru: **Now you're talking!  
**Satori: **No objections.  
**Momiji: **Just say the word.  
**Zane: **_"On my command". "Out loud": _ So, Daniel, let me get one thing clear. Your mission is to extract the escaped "specimen" and get rid of all unwanted witnesses?  
**Daniel: **Precisely.  
_"Called it"  
_**Zane: **Yeah, no… I think we're just gonna… GO!  
_"As I yelled the command, I quickly dropped on the ground. By the time I did that, both Hinomaru and Momiji were already gone. They had incredible speed. All I saw were flashes of light, reflecting off of their swords. The Spec-Ops tried to fight back, by trying to regroup and flank both them and us, but Satori pointed them in the right direction. They ended up shooting each other. Shortly, it was all over. There were corpses everywhere, some headless, some cut in half, just lack back underground. There we no casualties on our side, thankfully. Momiji ran up to me with a concerned look on her face"  
_**Momiji: **A-Are you okay?! – _"She said with a troubled voice"  
_**Zane: **Yeah, I'm fine. – _"I tried to get up but Satori stopped me"_  
**Satori: **Hold still. I can't block the pain so well if you won't remain still. – _She pointed on my right shoulder"  
_**Zane: **Huh? Whoa, what the hell? – _"I got shot right in the arm. I didn't know how that happened, because I didn't feel a thing, but Satori sure had some quick reflexes. Hinomaru came up to me, with "sorry" written all over her face"  
_**Hinomaru: **Sorry about that… I tried to finish them off quickly but one of them managed to get a decent shot.  
**Zane: **Don't worry about that. Without your help, I would probably, most definitely, be in a body bag right about now. You did well, all of you.  
**Daniel: **_"Slow clapping" _Ha ha ha ha! They actually care about someone! Kid, you are, truly, something else.  
**Zane: **You're still here?!  
_"He must been hiding behind cover"  
_**Daniel: **But of course. It's not that easy to kill me.  
**Satori: **Can I kill him now?  
**Zane: **Hold on, I want to hear what he has to say.  
**Daniel: **I see you're not yet corrupted. There's still a chance for you, kid!  
**Zane: **What are you talking about?  
**Daniel: **Don't you understand? They're MONSTERS! They were trained for only one purpose: To kill. They have no feelings; they won't spare anybody in their way!  
**Zane: **I'm still alive. How about that?  
**Daniel: **_"Laugh" _They're just using you. As soon as you help them escape, which you already did, they're going to stab you in the back without second thought.  
**Zane: **No, YOU are the one who doesn't get it. You saw the pain, the suffering that they been through? If I had gone through what they have, I'd kill each and everyone one of you too!  
**Daniel: **I see no point in arguing with you anymore. It's time to do what I've been sent here to do.  
_**"**__Daniel jumps out of cover and shoots randomly. One of the bullets hits my arm.__**"**__  
_**Zane: **God damnit, stop shooting me in the same arm!  
**Daniel: **Monsters… You're all MONSTERS!  
**Satori: **Shut up.  
_"As Daniel goes on a rampage, Satori tears his arm off."  
_**Daniel: **Aaaah! You… B*TCH! AAAAGH!  
**Zane: **Satori!  
**Satori: **He was getting annoying.  
**Zane: **I wanted to know what else he knows about all this.  
**Satori: **I can read his mind.  
_"Daniel crawled his way to his dismembered arm while we were talking and picked up the gun"  
_**Daniel: **You can't read mind of a dead man! – _"Yelling that, Daniel pulls the trigger and puts a bullet in his head"  
_**Zane: **Damnit!... He was right about one thing: I really have no idea what I am getting myself into.  
**Satori: **Master, I'm getting tired so I will release the pain blocker. Get yourself ready.  
**Zane: **Wait, what did you just called me-Agh! So that's what I feel like to get shot…  
**Hinomaru: **Oh, come on. It can't be that bad.  
**Zane: **It hurts more than it may look like. Anyway, if nobody has a better idea, I suggest we crash in my apartment, at least for the night.  
_"Everyone nodded in agreement"  
_It's settled then. Sorry Momiji, but you'll have to carry Satori again. I won't be able to do much with this arm.  
**Momiji: **N-no. It's alright. _"She picks Satori up"  
_**Hinomaru: **What about me?  
**Zane: **You need to make sure that I won't pass out on our way there.  
**Hinomaru: **Will do.  
**Zane: ** 's go then, shall we?

**Chapter thirteen: Conclusion.  
**_" We reached my apartment without any surprises this time. It didn't take very long. I crashed on the couch as soon as we entered. I was exhausted from all the events that occurred and from the blood loss as well. Everyone were standing in the doorway, not sure if they could enter"  
_**Zane:** Come on in, feel yourself at home.  
_"Accepting the invitation, they entered and were, curiously, looking around. I had to postpone the exploration for later"_  
**Zane: **Momiji, get Satori on the sofa and make sure her leg remains still. Hinomaru, please, get the first aid kit. It's right over there.  
_"It might've looked like I knew what I was doing. It was nothing like that but nobody questions me so I guess I was doing at least something right"  
_**Momiju:** This should do.  
**Hinomaru: **I got the first aid kit.  
**Zane: **Good. I don't believe anyone has medical education?  
**Momiji: **I might know a thing or two.  
**Zane:** Then you know what you must do?  
_" Momiji nodded and began aiding Satori"  
_**Zane:** You should help her, Hinomaru.  
**Hinomaru:** She's fine. I would only get in her way anyway. Let me see if I can do anything with your wounds.  
**Zane: **Please do.  
_" After closer examination, Satori had minor damage, nothing serious. After Momiji was done with Satori, she joined Hinomaru and they both patched me up.  
After that, we all were tired so we went to sleep. I insisted that they take my bed and I would occupy the couch. Surprisingly, there were objection but they gave up after they couldn't make me change my mind. And so, this day was finally over. I kept thinking about all the things that happened but unable to resist the night's embrace, I ventured into the dream world."_

Chapter fourteen: A new beginning

_"I woke up from the sound of my doorbell. I looked at the clock and it was still early so I tried to ignore it but whoever it was, they were persistent. I had no choice but to get up and see who it was.  
As I was getting up, I felt a sudden wave of pain going through my arm, which, instantly, reminded me about the events of not so distant past. My head felt heavy and was slightly hurting. Reminded me about the time when I woke up after a party.  
Clumsily, I made my way to the door. I decided to put on a jacket to cover my wound. There was no reason for anyone to see that. I opened the door. I wasn't ready for what was about to happen"  
_**?: **Zane! _–" Screming my name, someone bashed right into me. I was still half asleep and didn't understand what just happened."  
_**?****1****: **What's the matter? You're not happy to see me?  
**?****2****:** My lady, just look at him! He's drunk!  
**?:****1**Stop being silly! Zane doesn't drink. Right?~  
_" I looked down and saw a little girl"_  
**Zane:** Remi…  
_"She looked at me and her face expression changed"_  
**?:** Are you alright? You don't look so good…  
_" That little girl was Remilia Scarlet, my childhood friend. She was as old as me, but her body stopped growing when she was about 11 years old or so. One time, I asked her why that happened but she didn't know herself. She didn't care about it too much anyway. She was from a noble family but her parents died when she was little. Thankfully, she still had their family maid, who swore to take care of Remi no matter what. Her name is Sakuya Izayoi. Sakuya also helped her young mistress to keep the business going, which her parents left her. Despite Remi's age, she knew what she was doing, for the most part."  
_**Zane: **Huh? Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry, just had a very hard day yesterday.  
**Remilia:** I see. Can we come in?  
_"Those words made me wake up completely. There were 3 girls sleeping in my bedroom and all 3 of them were still wearing patient robes, not to mention their… "main" differences. How was I going to explain that? Something like: "Oh, I rescued them from some secret laboratory because people there were real monsters"? Like anyone was going to believe that…  
__**Zane:**__ Um… I would like to let you in but um… I have a lot to do today and I have not even a minute to spare.  
_**Remilia: **Oh, come on. You can't be THAT busy. Surely you can find some time for me.**  
Zane: **No really, I-  
**Remilia: **Please!  
_"She used the forbidden trick, known as the "puppy eyes" on me. Not a single living being could resist that.  
_**Zane:** Fine…  
**Remilia: ** Really? Yay!  
**Zane: **BUT! On one condition.  
**Remilia:** Which is?  
**Zane: **Make me a breakfast that kings would envy! Or something…  
**Remilia: **Sounds easy enough. Let's go, Sakuya!  
**Sakuya:** Lady Remilia, wait just a minute!  
_" Sakuya followed Remi, who was already halfway down the apartment building stairs. While they would be gone gathering the ingredients, I had some time to think of a plan"_

**Chapter fifteen: Everyday life, everyday problems  
**_"While I was thinking about my next course of actions, Momiji was making her way out of the bedroom. She stumbled upon me, looked at me and began to stare at me with sleepy eyes. This may sound a bit stupid but my biggest fear was that she, somehow, would forget about the yesterday's events. Thankfully, that was not the case"  
_**Momiji: **Mmmhmm... Master.  
**Zane: **Say what?  
_"A smile appeared on her face. By the looks of it, she was still half-asleep"  
_**Zane: **Sorry, did we wake you up?  
**Momiji:** Uhum…  
**Zane:** Since you're awake, you might as well go take a shower.  
**Momiji: **Uhum…  
**Zane: **…. Two headed man, riding a zombie pig, holding a RPG.  
**Momiji:** Uhum…  
_"She wasn't listening… I had another trick up my sleeve"  
_**Zane: **Daniel BLECK!  
**Momiji**: Ah! – _"She jumped in front of me, looking around"  
_**Zane: **What do you know, it actually worked.  
**Momiji: **Huh?! –"_She looked back at me, with a confused look on her face_. _She came closer to me, with her ears lowered."  
_Master. Good morning.  
**Zane: **Whoa, hold the phone here! Since when I am your master?  
**Momiji: **Since yesterday. I decided it myself.  
**Zane: **Well, that escalated quickly…  
**?: **Wawawa-wa! What the hell is this?!  
_"We heard screams coming from the bedroom so we ran there immediately."  
_**Zane: **What's going on?!  
_"Hinomaru was standing in the middle of the room. When she saw me, she froze for a few second"  
_**Hinomaru: **Oh… That's right. Hi.  
**Zane:** Why were you screaming?  
**Hinomaru: **Just yesterday I was in that underground hell department and today I wake up in a warm bed, in someone's apartment. I forgot where I was and how I got here for a second…  
**Zane:** Well now… At least you didn't start slashing everything and everyone you see…  
**Satori:** She couldn't even remember her own name if nobody would remind her.  
_"Satori was still lying in bed, annoyed. From what I could tell, Hinomaru woke her up with her yelling so she was more aggressive than usual"  
_**Hinomaru: **Hey, you better watch that mouth of yours!  
**Satori: **Or else what?  
**Hinomaru: **Or else I'll make you even shorter.  
**Satori: **I would like to see you try.  
**Zane: **_"sigh" _Hey, can we-  
**Momiji: **Shut the hell up! Both of you! We are guests here so if you won't calm down, I'm going to whoop your arses personally!  
**Hinomaru: **Whoa…  
**Satori: **If we managed to get her mad, then we must be acting really annoying right now.  
_"Momiji hides behind me"_  
**Zane:** There's no reason to start a fight so please don't… Can you, all of you, promise me not to raise conflicts and not use violence unless absolutely necessary, ESPECIALLY against each other?  
**Hinomaru: **Fine… I um… I am sorry that I woke you up.  
**Satori: **Accept my apologies as well. I overreacted a little myself...  
**Zane: **And all was right in the world. Satori, how's your leg?  
**Satori: **It doesn't hurt anymore, thank you.  
**Momiji: **Ah! I completely forgot! Master, I need to change your bandages.  
**Hinomaru: **Oooooh~ You got yourself a fancy-dancy nickname?  
**Zane: **Go chill in the shower while I'm gone, both of you. We're having guests today.

**Chapter sixteen: News  
****Hinomaru: ** Wait, guests? Hey, what do you mean "guests"?  
**Zane:** Shower. NOW!  
**Hinomaru: **Why am I even listening to you?...  
**Zane: **Because this is my house.  
**Satori: **Fair enough. Let's go.  
**Hinomaru: **H-Hey!  
_"Satori dragged Hinomaru straight to the bathroom. Momiji began to change my bandages. Every other guy would feel infinitely happy on my place but… I don't know. Something felt wrong. I didn't want to make myself depresses so I stopped thinking about it. While I was spacing out, Momiji was already done"  
_**Momiji: **All done, Master. _–" She happily smiled at me"  
_**Zane: **Thank you. While you're here, I would like to discuss a few things with you.  
**Momiji: **Is something wrong?  
**Zane: **First, I would like to know if you're forcing yourself to call me your "Master" and if you force yourself to smile all the time. If so, please stop. I-  
_"Momiji cuts me off mid-sentence"  
_**Momiji:** Don't worry about it. To be honest, there are not many people that I really like, or like at all, for that matter. But you… there is something in you that makes me smile everytime I look at you. In short, I am happy by just being with you.  
**Zane: **But we met only yesterday. How can you be sure that this… feeling of yours won't disappear, let's say, tomorrow?  
**Momiji:** I can't be sure but I hope it stays this way. –_"She smiled at me again"_  
**Zane:** …..  
**Momiji: **Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?  
**Zane: **Ah yes. I would like to ask you about your medical skills.  
**Momiji: **In short, as you already know, we had a lot of "training" to do when we were back in… "That place". If I ever got hurt, which happened on a regular basis by the way, there were people who would, as you like to say, "patch me up". I observed how and what they were doing and, eventually, I could do it myself. I didn't learn much but I know the basics, I think…  
**Zane: **I see. –_"I patted her on the head"_I'm glad I could get you out of there, even if I didn't do much.  
**Momiji: ** No,you-  
_"I placed my finger on Momiji's lips"  
_**Zane: **I know what you're about to say, and I am thankful, but that won't change the way how I look at things.  
**Momoji: **If you say so…  
**Zane: **Now, why don't you join the others?  
**Momiji: **I shall do that. Will you be joining us too?  
**Zane: **Of course not.  
**Momiji:** Why not?  
**Zane: **I have my own reasons.  
**Momiji: **Huh…  
_"With that, Momiji left to join the others. I don't think she quite understood what I meant but maybe that's for the best"  
_**Zane: **Now that's settled, I shall- "I suddenly hear someone loud"  
**Hinomaru: **Oooh, Momiji! Yours are pretty big, I am so jealous.  
**Momiji: **D- do you think so?  
**Hinomaru: **Let me touch them!  
**Momiji: **W-w-wait! Don't! Aaah!  
**Zane: **She's doing that on purpose, I swear…  
_"While I had nothing to do, I decided to check the tv and see if any of yesterday's events made it to the news"  
_**TV: **And then I said: "Shut the fu-"  
_"Channel switch"  
_**TV: **This product can be yours for only 19.99$  
_"Channel switch"  
_**TV: **My mama always said: "Life is like a-"  
_"Channel switch"  
_**TV: **Neko Miko Reimu~  
"Channel switch"  
**News Reported: **Breaking news! Yesterday, pharmacycompany known as: _Albion corporations" _was burned down to the ground by a massive fire that started at a lower levels of the building. The reason why this "incident" happened is currently unknown but-  
This just in. We are receiving news that under the pharmacy complex was found a underground laboratory, purpose of which is currently unknown due to massive damage cause by the fire. Police is currently working at this case and-  
**Zane: **Of course. Not a single word about abundance of corpses or any evidence of the "experiments" that were going on there. Nothing about the "mess" outside the sewer system either. I wonder if there were any other test subjects… They must've done a "clean up" as well. It is nearly impossible to miss what we left outside the sewers.  
_"While I was thinking about it, more "surprises" awaited me"  
_**Hinomaru: **Last one out is a hot potato!  
**Satori: **You can say whatever you want. I am not in a hurry.  
**Hinomaru:** You're no fun…  
**Zane: **Ah, done already? Did you- Damnit Hinomaru, put some clothes on or something. _–" I looked the other way"  
_**Hinomaru: **Why? Something's wrong with my body?  
**Zane: **One does not simply walk naked around people you hardly know.  
**Hinomaru: **I trust you. I know you won't do anything.  
**Zane: **That's reassuring… Wait… Was that another scar I saw?  
**Hinomaru: **No, I don't have multiple scars.  
**Zane: **But-  
**Hinomaru: **My only scar goes from the top of my eye to my belly button level. Why?  
**Zane: **Nevermind… Put something on already.  
**Hinomaru: **Or else what?  
**Zane: **Or else you're going to catch a cold.  
**Hinomaru: **Oh really? Alright then.  
_" She went back in the bathroom. I went to see what I could give them to replace the hospital robes. I didn't had a lot to offer obviously, I had mostly male clothing"  
_**Zane: **Let's see.. Oh, I forgot I had these.  
_"The drawers also contained things that belong to my sister, who was currently out of town. There was quite a bit of stuff. Some of this I've never seen her wearing even. I didn't want to go through her stuff so I left it as it is so girls could choose something they would like"_  
**Momiji: **There you are, Master.  
**Hinomaru: **Yeah, "master". She was really worried when she didn't find you~  
**Momiji:** W-What are you saying? N-n-nothing like that happened!  
**Satori: **She's lying.  
**Momiji:** Uuuu…  
**Zane: **Stop bullying Momiji, will you? Look at this.  
_"I showed them the wardrobe with all the clothes in it and, judging by their faces, they were impressed." _  
**Hinomaru: **Look at all this stuff!  
**Satori: **Ah. Quite the collection.  
**Momiji: **Is this all your, Master?  
_"I wasn't sure if she was serious or just kidding"  
_**Zane: **Are you hinting on something?  
**Momiji: **What? No! I would never-  
**Zane: **Relax, I'm kidding.  
_"She seem to be taking everything I say seriously"  
_No. All of this belongs to my sister but you can take anything you want.  
_While I was having this little conversation, Hinomaru was already ravaging through all the clothes"  
_**Satori: **Is it really okay?  
**Zane: **Do you really want to walk around in that robe all the time?  
**Satori: **Point taken.  
**Zane: **Just choose whatever you like  
_"I went to the living room to not bother them. As soon as I sat down, I got a phone call"  
_**Zane: **Hello?_  
_**Remilia:** Hey, it's me. Sorry for taking so long. We're on our way back~  
**Zane: **Really? Okay. Oh and I'm having um… more "guests".  
**Sakuya:** Did he finally found actual friends?  
**Zane: **I heard that…  
**Sakuya: **I know.  
**Remilia: **That's great. The more people, the better.  
**Zane: **See you soon then.  
**Remilia: **You betcha!  
_"There was no turning back now. I had a feeling that this won't end well"  
_

* * *

**How would things turn out? How will Remilia react after seeing all of Zane's "guests"? If you want to know, all you need to do is just wait for the next chapter and read it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading this and please leave a review if you can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**People! Y U not giving any Review!?  
anyway to those who actually keep reading till this chapter, Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Preparation For The Inevitable**

**Hinomaru: **Hey, Master. Look at this!  
_"She was calling me that too now, apparently."_  
**Zane:** Hmm?  
_"I looked back and saw that all of them found everything for their heart's content.  
Hinomaru was dressed in, something that looked like, a school uniform. It was mostly green. She did add a few touches to it though, like a belt on her waist that had a few pouches on it. Satori chose a more colorful set. (Her default outfit, Same with Momiji)  
That sights left me speechless, for a moment"  
_**Momiji: **So? W-what do you think?...  
**Zane: **This… This is simply astonishing! You, all of you, look amazing!  
**Satori:** There was quite a collection. At first we didn't even know what to look for but we all chose something we like.  
**Hinomaru:** Oh and I also took this. Hope your sister won't mind.  
_"It was a bunny with a eye-patch on its left eye"  
_**Zane:** I'm sure she won't mind.  
_"Doorbell rings"  
_**Zane: **They're here already? Okay, everyone, I'll have to ask you to hide in the bedroom for now.  
**Hinomaru:** Why should we hide?  
**Satori: **Oh, I get it. I'll explain it to you later. Momiji, help me with this one.  
_"They both dragged Hinomaru, again, in the bedroom. I slowly approached the door.  
_"Who's there?" – _I asked. There was no response. I thought that that was just someone attempt to be funny by ringing the bell and running away so I didn't pay much attention to it. As soon as I walked away from the door, the bell rang again. This time I decided to open the door just to find no one behind it. I closed the door."  
_**Zane: **Am I hearing things now?  
_"The doorbell rings"  
_**Zane:** If there's going to be no one again, I'm officially going crazy.  
_"I opened the door"  
_**Remilia: **Hey! -_´Remi greeted me with a warm smile"  
_**Zane:** Remi, have you seen anyone here before you?  
**Remilia: **Here?  
**Zane: **In front of my apartment.  
**Remilia: **Hmm… No, I don't think so. Have you seen anyone, Sakuya?  
**Sakuya: **I have not, my lady.  
**Zane: **Strange…  
**Remilia:** Something happened?  
**Zane: **No. It's nothing. Please do come in.  
**Remilia: **Don't mind if I do~  
_"It might've been Remi but I don't think she would do something like that. She would do something on a different level. Anyway, we weren't on good terms with Sakuya and that was about to show"  
_**Sakuya: **My lady, be careful not to touch anything in this filthy place.  
**Zane: **Oh sure, make me change my mind. I'm sure your mistress will be real happy…  
**Remilia: **Sakuya, please. We're guests here and I find nothing wrong with this apartment. Do I make myself clear?  
**Sakuya: **Yes, my lady.  
_"This was on the rare moments when she would lose her temper and would turn into a real… devil. She may seem nice, cute polite and with good manners but if you make her angry, you would wish you've never been born"  
_**Remilia: **I will ask you to get to work immediately.  
**Sakuya: **Of course.  
_" Even though I didn't like Sakuya very much, I decided to stand up in her defense"  
_**Zane: **Calm down, Remi. Sakuya is just trying to look out for you.  
**Remilia:** Yes, I am well aware but some things I will not stand from anyone.  
_"As soon as she started talking to me, both her tone and face expression changed from serious to cute"  
_**Zane: **Still-  
**Sakuya: **_"interrupting me" _–I appreciate the concern but, please, say no more regarding this matter.  
**Zane:** If that's what you want…  
_"After that, Sakuya went silent and concentrated on cooking. Me and Remi went to the living room and discussed some things. I couldn't help but wonder how girls were doing"_

…_  
_**Hinomaru: **So… who do you think Master's guests are?  
**Satori: **Why do you care? And since when do you call him "master" anyway?  
**Hinomaru: **I'm just being curious… and why? To tease him, I guess. Why do you?  
**Satori: **It's fitting.  
**Hinomaru: **Huh?  
**Momiji: **_"sniff" "sniff" "sniff"  
_**Hinomaru: **What's the matter, Momiji.  
**Satori: **I do believe she smells something. Think. Since we got here, we haven't ate anything.  
**Hinomaru: **Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry…  
_"Momiji blasts off to the bedroom door."  
_**Satori: **This is bad.  
**Hinomaru: **H-hey! Hold on a second!  
_"Hinomaru appears in front of Momiji"  
_We are not allowed to leave this room!  
_"Hinomaru tried to stop Momiji but Momiji didn't listen and ran straight to the kitchen"  
_**Sakuya: **What is this?! No! Get off of me!  
**Remilia: **That was Sakuya.  
_"When we ran into the kitchen, we saw Momiji hanging on Sakuya. After that, everyone else ran in too."  
_**Hinomaru: **Everything's alright?  
**Satori: **We couldn't stop her.  
**Zane: **Oh great…

**Chapter Eighteen: Unforeseen Events  
**_  
"Well that was it, So much for the careful approach."_

**Zane: **Momiji, get off her this instant!  
**Momiji: **Ah.  
_"She seem to have snapped out of it and let go of Sakuya"  
_**Sakuya: **Young lady, such manners are a disgrace and you should feel bad!  
**Momiji:** Auuu… I'm sorry…  
**Remilia: **Who are they, anyway?  
**Zane: **Remember I mention more guests? Well, they are my friends:  
Hinomaru, Satori and Momiji  
**Remilia:** Why haven't you introduced us sooner? We would-  
_"Remi suddenly stops and stares at the girls"  
_**Zane:** Is something wrong, Remi? Oh and Sakuya, I do believe something is burning.  
**Sakuya:** Impossible Everything I make is- Oh no! I can still save it!  
**Remilia:** Zane…  
**Zane:** Yes?  
**Remilia:** Why do they have animal parts, floating eyes and scars?...  
_"Had to think of something quick so I said the first thing that came to mind"  
_**Zane: **It's… Cosplay?  
_"Remi looked at me, then at the girls"  
_**Remilia: **…..  
_" I knew that was not going to work so I started to think of a new excuse"  
_Amazing! But… It looks so real.  
**Zane: **Yeah, you know. Next gen. cosplay and…stuff.  
_"There was no need to continue, she wasn't listening anymore. She was so amazed; she was ignoring everything around her. You would think that someone as rich wouldn't be so easily impressed but no, not Remi. Despite all her wealth, she still was a… "normal" girl. She wasn't spoiled. That was one of the reasons I liked her"  
_This again, huh? This will take a while…  
**Hinomaru: **YOU!  
_"Hinomaru leaps at Remi and grabs her"  
_**Zane: **Whoa now!  
**Sakuya: **My lady!  
_"Sakuya quickly grabs a knife and tries to stop Hinomaru but Momiji blocks her path. It all looked not as good as it sounds, considering my kitchen wasn't the largest."  
_**Hinomaru: **I remember you!  
**Remilia: **Huh? W-What's going on?  
**Sakuya: **Get out of my way or I will have to force you!  
**Momiji: **Make one, wrong move and you're done.  
**Zane: **Everyone, chill the f**K out!  
_"I yelled at everyone and it seemed to work"  
_Chillax everyone! Hinomaru, what, in the holy hell, are you doing?  
**Hinomaru: **I just remembered! I saw her back in the underground lab!

**Chapter nineteen: Revelations**

**Zane:** Wha- What did you just say?  
**Hinomaru: **You heard me! She was back there! I remember the look on her face. She was looking at me like on a new, expensive toy!  
**Momiji: **She's not lying. She was there.  
**Satori: **Feeling of her presence is known to me. She, indeed, was there.  
**Remilia: **Sakuya, I'm scared…  
**Sakuya: **I don't know who you are but if you won't let her go right now-  
**Zane: **Wait, you have no idea who you're dealing with!  
**Sakuya: **They got lady Remilia and that's all I need to know!  
**Satori: **She sure is stubborn. May I suggest we send her on a coffee break?  
**Zane: **Do it.  
**Sakuya: **Huh? Ugh…  
_"Before Sakuya could even understand what's going on, she was lying on the ground, unconscious."  
_**Remilia: **What did you do?  
**Zane: **She deserves a little break. Momiji, please take care of her. Hinomaru, let Remi go.  
_"I was getting orders yet again. Not sure why, but they listened to me. Momiji took Sakuya to the living room and Hinomaru freed Remi from her grasp"  
_**Hinomaru: **Fine. But YOU owe me some answers!  
**Remilia:** Very well.  
**Zane: **You seem awfully calm.  
**Remilia: **You, out of all people, should know why by now. I'm getting tired always acting like I am a cute, little girl but… I do it for Sakuya. She likes it, for one reason or another.  
**Zane: **Oh, that's right. So anyway…  
_-I look at Satori so she could read my mind-  
_You know what to do.  
**Satori: **Understood  
_"We sat down. Hinomaru was a little on her edge and it was showing but if something would go wrong me and Satori would stop both of them. Or at least attempt to."_  
**Zane: **Well, Remi. Do tell us what you were doing in that lab or whatever that place was.  
**Remilia: **We are all civilized people here. How about some tea?  
**Zane: **Fine.  
_"I made her some tea"_  
Here you go.  
**Remilia: **_"Takes a sip" –_ Ah, your tea is almost as bad as your trust. And I always thought that you trusted me but you-  
**Zane:** Look, Remi. I am not distrusting you. You know me, I like to take pre-cautions. You tell us your side of the story and then I'll decide if all of this was necessary.  
**Remilia: **You were always like this… Where to begin? Yes, I was indeed in the laboratory. In fact, I was sponsoring the research.  
**Hinomaru:** Why you little-  
**Zane: **Let her finish.  
**Hinomaru: **Why should I listen to YOU?! She, the person responsible for all the suffering I went though, is sitting right in front of me!  
**Zane: **I said stop! First, she was only sponsoring the research. She wasn't responsible for what the people that were working there were doing.  
Second, killing her won't undo all those years of suffering! It may make you feel better BUT, in reality, it will accomplish NOTHING! But the choice is all yours. Whatever you decide to do, you are free to do it. I won't stop you.  
_" Everything went quite. Hinomaru was looking at Remilia with the eyes full of hatred but, at the same time, she wasn't sure what to do. After a minute, Hinomaru approached Remilia"  
_**Remilia: **So what will it be?  
_"Without second thought, Hinomaru slapped Remilia down to the ground"_  
**Hinomaru: **You're lucky he talked me out of this.

**Chapter Twenty: The unexpected guest.  
**_" Hinomaru leaves us and busts in the bedroom"  
_**Hinomaru: **Momiji, I need something cute and fluffy to calm down!  
**Momiji: **W-w-wait a second! Waaah!  
**Zane: **That went better than expected, you alright, Remi?  
**Remilia: **I'm fine.  
_"I helped Remi get up"_  
**Zane: **Now that the crisis is averted, mind telling me why, in the holy hell, you would do something like this?  
**Remilia: **And you don't get it? Look at me! I have a body of a child! You know how hard it is to live with such fragile body?! I wanted to be able to stand up for myself, to not always call Sakuya when I get into trouble or just on the daily basis for fuck sake!...  
**Zane: **So it was all to help you… improve yourself?  
**Remilia: **Yes, that is the main reason why I did this. They told me it'll work. They told me they needed some time. When I was back there, I saw them training, yes, BUT I had no idea that they were holding them there against their own will! I thought they were volunteers! I should've guessed… One time I asked them if I could see them but they told me that it's important that they won't be disturbed… I don't even know if I'll be able to live with this…  
**Zane: **Don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. It's those sick bastards that did this.  
**Remilia: **You think they'll even forgive me?  
**Zane: **Honestly? I don't know. You need to try and apologize to them. I am sure they will understand. Besides, it wasn't all bad. They did acquire "special talents"  
**Remilia: **I hope you're right.  
**Momiji: **Master…  
_"Momiji comes to me from the bedroom and falls in my lap"  
_**Zane: **Whoa! She sure did pull a number on you.  
_"I pat Momiji's head and she seems to be feeling better"  
_**Hinomaru: **Hey Zane, I'm hungry…  
**Zane: **Says the one who was going for a murder just a minute ago…  
**Hinomaru: **You said yourself that it's not her fault. I still don't trust her but, partially, thanks to her I am who I am now.  
**Zane:** You sure change your mind quickly. What do you two think about this?**  
Satori: **During the "training" most of my emotions got blocked, or I blocked them on purpose rather, so I don't care as much.  
**Momiji: **I don't want to blame her. She seems like a good person. As long as she doesn't harm anyone, I can accept her.  
**Remilia: **All of you…  
**Zane: **I told you they would understand, more or less…  
_"Doorbell right"_  
**Remilia:** Are you expecting someone?  
**Zane: **I don't think so. I'll go check who it is.  
_" I stand up, gently pushing Momiji off of my lap, and walk towards the door. I wondered if it was my neighbors again. Some of them had a habit to visit me almost every day. Not that I'm complaining…  
I, slowly, opened the door."  
_**?: **Zane!  
_"A familiar figure glomped me. The impact was strong enough to make my wound open again."  
_**Zane: **Ugh! I'm… happy to see you too, sis.  
_"It was my sister, Ibara Kasen. A cheerful person, loves animals, has a liking in Japanese clothing. I hoped that she would arrive sometime later, so I would have time to think of a explanation and get used to the changes that occurred in my life, but it seems that I ran out of luck"  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold! The continuation, as usual. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Explanatory  
****  
Remilia: **Oh, Twinpeaks! You're back already?  
_"Twinpeaks" was a nickname Remi came up for my sister. Not too hard to figure out why."  
_**Kasen: **Remilia, you're here too? And you know I don't like it when-  
_"The face she made at that moment was just pure gold"  
_Ehhh?! When did you get so popular?! Ahhh! And you're bleeding! Just what happened to you while I was gone?!  
**Zane: **It's a… long story. I'll explain everything later. Momiji, get the bandages please.  
**Momiji: **On it.  
_"While Momiji was changing my bandages, both me and Remi were coming up with a fake story to tell"  
_**Kasen: **Wait, hold the phone here… So what you're telling me is that you, my dear brother, got stabbed in the arm by some punks that were trying to mug you AND Remi appeared out of nowhere, after what she and Sakuya helped you?  
**Zane: **Ummm… Yes?  
**Remilia: **That's exactly what happened.  
_"Despite telling the bootleg story, Remi still looked Kasen in the eyes while having a straight face"_  
**Kasen: **…. That's horrible! You should be more careful next time.  
_"Thankfully, my sister trusted me and wouldn't even think that I would lie to her. I wasn't feeling too good lying to her but that story that we made up was still more plausible than what actually happened."  
_But you still haven't told me who these girls are.  
**Zane: **Oh yeah… These ladies are Hinomaru, Momiji and Satori. I uh… met them… on a convention.  
**Kasen: **Since when do you go to the conventions?  
**Remilia: **I asked him to accompany me because I get bored easily.  
**Kasen: **Last time I checked, you don't appear in those kind of places as well.  
**Remilia: **I can do what I want. As I said before, I got bored of the same routine so I decided to try something new.  
**Kasen: **So it's cosplay? I was wondering why… But it looks so real.  
**Hinomaru: **Are you trying to offend me? This right here, is a handmade Katana, made by a professional from the purest tamahagane!  
**Zane: **As you can see, she takes it very seriously.  
**Kasen: **I'm sorry, Hinomaru. I didn't mean to offend you.  
**Hinomaru: **Hmph!  
**Kasen: **Oh, I just remembered that I have to take something.  
**Zane:** Kasen, wait!  
_"She was heading straight to the bedroom, where Sakuya was still "resting""  
_**Hinomaru: **So you live with your sister? You sly devil you~  
**Zane: **What's that supposed to mean?  
**Kasen: **Zaney, I have to leave now but I will be back soon. Oh and Remilia, you really shouldn't make Sakuya work so hard.  
**Zane: **Not this nickname again…  
**Remilia: **I will try to go easy on her next time. No promises. Oh, and we will be going to my place shortly.  
**Zane: **We are? I mean, we are. I'm gonna be late.  
**Kasen: **Alright, have fun. And try not to get in anymore trouble.  
**Zane: **Don't worry about me.  
_"Kasen left"_  
Were you serious?  
**Remilia. **Sure. It could be fun.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Little Devil  
****  
Hinomaru: **So we're going to the moneybags' house now?  
**Remilia: **Excuse me?  
**Zane: **Hinomaru is… pretty straightforward with what she says.  
**Remilia: **I can see that. Could you go wake up Sakuya?  
**Zane: **Why don't you do it? You know she listens to you only.  
**Remilia: **It's easier to show you than explaining. Follow me.  
**Zane: **Alright. Satori, we might need your help.  
_"Satori nodded and all of three of us went to the bedroom. Sakuya was, indeed, still sleeping. I wonder if it's because of Satori or Remi really doesn't give her much rest"  
_**Remilia: **Okay, here's what we'll do. Satori will stand near the bed and I am going to call out to Sakuya. Keep your distance by the way.  
**Zane: **Why does it sound like we're trying to wake up a hungry lion?  
**Remilia: **You'll see. Satori has body properties close to mine so it is ideal. Are you ready?  
**Satori: **Yes.  
**Zane: **Are you sure this-  
**Remilia: **Sakuya! WAKE UP!  
_"As Remi yells that, Sakuya ,immediately, gets up, hugs Satori and starts throwing apologies left and right"  
_**Sakuya: **My lady, I am so sorry! I couldn't protect you! Please forgive me!  
_"Satori shows no sign of reaction"  
_**Satori: **You're intruding in my personal space.  
**Sakuya: **Huh? Wait a second… You are NOT lady Remilia!  
_"Remi bursts out laughing"  
_**Remilia: **Bwahahaha! You should have seen your face!  
**Sakuya: **Lady Remilia…  
**Zane: **…. You are a devil, you know that?

**Chapter Twenty Three: On the move  
****  
Sakuya: **_"Finally fully wakes up"_ Lady Remilia! Did any of them hurt you?  
**Remilia: **Relax Sakuya, nothing happened to me. Zane was with me.  
_"She, cheerfully, runs to me and takes me by the arm"  
_He is my knight in shining armor~  
**Sakuya: **THAT is the main reason why I am worried.  
**Zane:** Yeah, thanks…  
**Remilia: **Anyway, we are going back and they are going with us.  
**Sakuya: **But lady Remilia!-  
**Remilia: **And that's final!  
**Sakuya: **As you wish. I will wait for you outside.  
_"Sakuya left the apartment."  
_**Zane: **Alright, we're going to Remi's place!  
_"We gathered everyone but before we could go, we needed to make final preparation"  
_Hmm…  
**Satori: **Is something wrong?  
**Zane: **We can't go outside like this…  
**Hinomaru: **Why not?  
**Zane: **Usually, people don't have extra eyes and animal parts… That's not necessarily a bad thing but it might get a lot of unnecessary attention.  
**Satori: **I could create a optical illusion.  
**Zane: **That won't last long, will it?  
**Satori: **Doesn't require much effort on a small radius. It can last up until 6 hours a day.  
_"Satori looks at me"  
_It's not enough?  
**Zane: **Oh no, that'll do just nicely. I was just thinking that usually you can see this kind of stuff only in the movies. It it's not too troublesome for you then please do.  
_"Satori closes her eyes for a second. A small but bright light glows in her third eye. It quickly fades away and she opens her eyes again."  
_**Satori: **We are now ordinary girls and Remilia doesn't exist to anyone around us.  
**Remilia: **Wha- But- Why do I no more exist?!  
_"Remi starts panicking"  
_**Satori: **I'm kidding.  
**Zane: **Emotions sealed but sense of humor remains?  
**Remilia: **Ah? Huh?! Uuuugh!  
_"Satori shrugs and Remi seems a bit angry"_  
Let's go before I change my mind…  
_"We ventured outside, but we didn't get far. We stopped outside the apartment building and…"_  
**Hinomaru: **Whoa!  
**Satori: **Haven't seen those before.  
**Momiji: **What is that?  
**Zane: **That, my dears, is a limo. Rich people use it for transportation.  
**Hinomaru: **Are we gonna use that?  
**Remilia: **Of course.  
**Zane: **Last time I visited you, you had a different one.  
**Remilia: **I asked Sakuya to give some driving lessons.  
**Satori: **That ended up poorly.  
**Remilia: **I like this one better anyway.  
**Sakuya: **Lady Remilia. We are going to be late!  
**Remilia: **Hmm? Ah yes, I almost forgot about something. Please do get inside.  
_"While we were getting in, girls were looking around like they ended up in a different world. Can't say I blame them. They haven't seen sunlight for at least 8 years now."_  
**?: **Good day ladies and gentleman. Where to?  
**Zane: **I recognize that voice… Marisa, is that you?  
**?: **You guessed right Ze!  
_"Kirisame Marisa, one of my friends. Or acquaintances, rather. She is a very straightforward person. She and Hinomaru would get along, I think. She's always wearing a big hat. It doesn't matter for her if it matches with everything else she's wearing. Loves mushrooms. Also loves stealing other people's possessions"  
_**Zane: **You're working for Remi now?  
**Marisa: **Sure do! It's a fun job to do and Remi treats me well too. Her "bodyguard" could go easier on me though.  
**Remilia: **You can talk as we go. Take us to the bookstore.  
**Marisa: **Right away Ze!  
_"As soon as we started moving, the girls became even more excited, even Satori."_  
**Satori: **This is a exciting experience.  
**Hinomaru: **This is amazing! Must be good being rich.  
**Remilia: **It has its benefits.  
**Zane: **Won't be long until they will ditch me for you.  
_"It was obviously a joke but everyone kept a straight face"  
_**Marisa: **Ba dum tss.  
**Sakuya: **That was terrible.  
**Momiji: **We would never-  
**Zane: **Relax, Momiji. That was a joke.  
**Remilia: **_"Chuckles" - _You were always bad at comedy.  
**Marisa: **He just needs the right audience. I remember one time we went to the club and the crowd was rolling on the floor laughing! He was kinda drunk then though…  
**Zane: **You made me drink!  
**Marisa: **So? You still had a fun time, didn't you?  
**Zane: **Yes, it was very funny when I got thrown out.  
**Hinomaru: **Blondie, you got my interest. I demand details.  
**Zane: **Don't you dare…  
**Hinomaru: **Oh, come on. It couldn't be THAT bad.  
**Marisa: **It was pretty bad actually.  
**Sakuya: **He is a walking menace. I still don't understand why my lady even likes him.  
**Marisa: **And you never will Ze!  
**Sakuya: **Pardon me?  
**Remilia: **Alright, that's enough. Marisa, eyes on the road.  
**Marisa: **Affirmative Ze!  
**Zane: **What did you do to make her so… obedient.  
**Remilia: **I have my methods. Anyway, I would like to know your plans for the future.  
**Zane: **For the future?  
**Remilia: **I heard some of them call you "master". Are you going to take advantage of that?  
**Zane: **Let me put it simply.  
First, I hate making someone do something against their own will.  
Second, I am no fool, I know what power does to people. I was never… let's say "in command" of someone like them. Sooner or later the sense of power gets to you. You're going to use them like a weapon. You need it only when you need it and if it gets old or broken, you throw it away.  
I don't want to be like that. They're free to stay with me as long as they like BUT if any of them will want to leave, I won't hold them.  
**Remilia: **You're missing on some great opportunities.  
**Zane: **I am who I am. You can't change that.  
_"The car stopped and Sakuya exited at once"_  
**Sakuya: **Pardon me.  
**Zane: **Why are we stopping?  
**Remilia: **I promised to get something for my friend from this store.  
**Satori: **That "something" sure is expensive.  
**Remilia: **Not as expensive as you might think but- How did you?- Oh, I see. That is a very useful ability you got there. I could use that.  
**Satori: **Not interested.  
**Remilia: **It was worth a shot.  
**Zane: **Don't remind me…

"_Shortly after, Sakuya returns"  
_**Sakuya: **Sorry for keeping you waiting.  
**Remilia: **Did you get it?  
**Sakuya: **Yes. Had to "convince" the shopkeeper to sell it but I managed to get it without any major problems.  
**Remilia: **Excellent!  
_"We went straight to Remi's place after that. While we were going, girls had a chance to take a look on the city. It was quite entertaining, I must say. They were savoring every minute. Their excitement soon came to an end when someone ran right in front of the car"  
_**Zane: **Slam the brakes!  
**Marisa: **Waaaaah!  
_"We managed to avoid hitting whoever ran in front of us but crashed right into the lamp pole."_

__**Chapter Twenty Four: Misfortune Chain  
****  
Zane: **Ugh… What a brilliant start for the weekend… Is everyone alright?  
**Hinomaru: **I'm good.  
**Satori: **Yes.  
**Marisa: **Just a few cuts.  
**Momiji: **I'm alright.  
**Sakuya: **Lady Remilia?  
**Remilia: **I'm fine; you can stop holding me now. Uuf… It would be nice if you had a few "airbags",Sakuya…  
**Sakuya: **Wha- It's not my fault that I don't have those!  
_"They both looked at me"__**  
**_**Zane: **What?  
**Remilia: **You're luckier in that sense.  
**Zane: **Huh?  
_"I looked around and noticed that my head was right on the Momiji's chest"  
_Oh… It is pretty soft, I can tell you that much.  
**Sakuya: **I hate you…  
**Zane: **I know.  
**Remilia: **Can I?...  
**Zane: **Sure, why not.  
_"Remi took my place on the "airbags" She looked happy. Can't say the same for Sakuya though. I got up and exited the vehicle. Marisa was evaluating the damage"  
_**Marisa: **Hmmm… She sure is busted…  
**Zane: **Well, I guess we'll walk…  
**Hinomaru: **Hey, moneybags' maid, how much far away is your home?  
**Sakuya: **Not very far. 15 minutes from here by car.  
**Zane: **Hey Remi, do you- Aa-ah… Mind giving me a hand?  
**Sakuya: **With pleasure.  
_"Sakuya seemed pleased to be given the chance to get her mistress back. Everyone was doing something but no one expected what happened next… We heard multiple bangs"  
_**Momiji: **Aaaah!  
**Satori: **I can't see!  
**Remilia: **What's going on?!  
**?****1****: **Capture the kid!  
**?****2****: **What about the rest of them.  
**?****1: **Leave them! The orders were to get the kid only. Now move it before they recover!  
**?****2****: **Y-Yes sir!  
_"Before I knew it, I got pushed in, what seemed like a van. I couldn't see nor hear very well. They used flash grenades, or so I assumed.  
When I could see again, I found myself in a van full of armed to teeth people"  
_**Soldier: **Sir.  
**?: **Welcome to hell, kid. No one's gonna save your ass this time.  
**Zane: **Wha- Who are you?  
**?: **Gerald Walker, captain of the-  
**Zane: **Special capture division of doom?  
**Gerald: **Well now…  
_"He punched me in the face"  
_Let's see how funny you will be after I punch all your teeth out.  
**Zane: **What do you want from me?  
**Gerald: **Me? Oh no. I don't want anything from you. We are the "invitation group", if you will. My superiors are anxious to see you.  
**Zane: **How did you find me?  
**Gerald: **That is none of your concern. Pack him up.  
_" After he gave the order, I got my hands cuffed and they put blind-fold on my eyes. I wasn't going to do anything anyway. Not only I was still dizzy but I also couldn't do anything against a squad of armed soldiers.  
After some time, the car finally stopped. They pushed me out of the van and, pointing a gun in my back, were leading me somewhere. The good part was that they needed me alive or they wouldn't bother capturing me. The bad part was that it could turn from bad to worse in seconds. We were in the building. I could tell because I heard the echo of my footsteps. They lead me inside the elevator, which wasn't too hard to figure out as well. We took the elevator up. Finally, we stopped. They sat me on the chair and unfolded my eyes. I was in a room so dark, it didn't make much of a difference. The only thing that was well lit was the place I was sitting , a table in front of me and another chair on the other side of the table"  
_**?: **Leave us.  
**Gerald: **Are you sure? You know he-  
**?: **Don't make me repeat myself.  
**Gerald: **Very well.  
_"Gerald and his men left the room. I was left alone with the mysterious figure."_

**Who can this mysterious figure be? Is it a he or a she?  
What will this person do to Zane? Find out next time. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.**

Read and Review.  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Interrogation**

**?:** So you are the one. Hm… You are not who I expected you'll be.  
**Zane: **Sorry to fail your "Expectations". Where am I?  
**?: **If I were you, I would worry about not where I am but what is going to happen to me.  
**Zane:** Can do. Un-cuff my hands, tie yourself up and have a seat. This chair is pretty comfy.  
**?: **I am afraid I can't do that.  
**Zane: **Who are you, anyway?  
_"A figure comes out of the shadows and I can finally see who I'm dealing with. It was a woman, not very old, wearing a suit. She sat herself on the chair in the opposite side of where I was"  
_**?: **If you really want to know, my name is Kazami Yuuka.  
**Zane:** That's a good name you got. I'll call you KaziYuki.  
**Yuuka: **You really don't want to leave this room in one piece, do you?  
**Zane: **I thought it sounds good. How about Yuukarin then?  
**Yuuka: **Fine, just stop butchering my name. What happened with your arm?  
**Zane: **Bullet induced ventilation system.  
_" Yuuka, without saying anything, takes a umbrella from under the table and piercer it's top through my wound"_  
Ahahahouch…  
**Yuuka:** What's the matter? If you are a comedian, why won't you laugh at this as well?  
**Zane: **Your interrogation methods need work… So… Mind telling me why I am here?  
**Yuuka: **Why? _"She pulls the umbrella out" _– You did something you weren't supposed to do.  
**Zane: **I don't know what you're talking about…  
**Yuuka: **Oh really now? How about your escape from the underground facility? Or maybe the onslaught just outside the sewers? Hmm?  
**Zane: **You got the wrong guy. I saw "the incident" on the news but I was at home all day.  
**Yuuka: **So what you are saying is that you were all day at home? Then how can you explain the bullet wound? , I would advise you to stop this farce.  
**Zane: **I really don't know what you're talking about… I got stabbed the day before. It's not even a bullet wound. You made it worse so you won't be able to tell them apart now anyway.  
**Yuuka: **So this is how it's going to be? I tried to reason with you BUT, you refuse to cooperate. I will give you some time to think about this. Guards!  
_"A few guards walk into the room"  
_Take Mr. Kennedy to the "waiting quarters". Oh and keep in mind that I am not done with him yet.  
**Guard: **Right away. Get up and move it!  
_"The guards pulled me up and dragged me out of the room straight into the elevators. They weren't doing that for the first time, that's for sure.  
They didn't bother folding my eyes this time. Thanks to that, I saw that we were heading to the lower levels. Elevator stopped and we got out. The place we were now at looked like a underground prison or something like that. It had prison cells, guards, security cameras. Everything. This wasn't your ordinary prison though.  
When we were passing by some of the cells, I noticed that the people, that were locked in the cells, were looking desperate. All of them, even the tough looking guys. Was this the point of no return?  
Finally, we stopped and the guards tossed me inside one of the cells"  
_**Guard: **Here, take this.  
_" One of the guards threw me something and locked the door, after what they left"  
_**Zane: **How generous.  
_" It was a pack of bandages. I saw how Momiji treated my wound so I tried to do the same. I ended up doing a lot worse but it did the job done. And now, I was stuck in a prison cell, alone. I don't even know where they took me. I guess I should be thankful that they didn't beat the living hell out of me"_

**Chapter Twenty Six: Back underground**

_"I looked outside my prison cell and it wasn't looking pretty. I don't know what they were doing to these people but it was enough for them to lose their minds, as I witnessed someone's attempt to make a run for it"  
_**Prisoner: **I can't take this anymore!  
**Guard****1****: **Oh look, another one decided to escape.  
**Guard****2****: **If he makes it past her, I will lead him to the exit personally.  
_" In your "ordinary" prison, guards usually try and catch anyone who are trying to escape. Not here. "Local" guards were just standing and observing. They weren't doing anything except for making bets. I understood what was going on when the prison breaker met "her"".  
_**Prisoner: **Aaah!  
**?: **What's the matter? Weren't you trying to escape?  
**Prisoner: **Curse you!  
_"The guy punched her in the stomach"  
_**?: **If that's all you got, you might as well go back to your cell.  
**Prisoner: **Aaaah!  
_"The guy starts throwing punches at her until he got exhausted"  
_**?: **_"Yawns" _This job is really boring…  
_"After saying that, she punches the guy to the ground and he stops moving"  
_**Guard****1****: **Careful! We don't need another dead body!  
**?: **Why should I care?  
_" She picks the poor bastard up and throws him on the wall above my cell, which is very impressive, considering, my cell is located on the upper level"  
_**Guard****3****: **Good job, Yuugi!  
**Guard****4****: **Hey, someone go throw that piece of shit back into his cell!  
**Guard****5****: **On it.  
**Yuugi: **Hey, you! Next time you don't let them escape or you will be capturing them yourselves! I am tired of these weaklings!  
**Guard****2****: **Isn't that's what you're being paid for?  
**Yuugi: **Huh? Something you don't like?!  
**Guard****2****: **No, I just…  
_"Yuugi, or so the guards called her. A 7 feet tall, or what it looked like from up here, woman. She was pretty buffed. Whatever this place was, they sure knew where to look for the right people."  
_**?: **Sucks, doesn't it?  
_"I hear a voice from the cell beside me"  
_They give you a chance to escape but then you have to face her.  
**Zane: **Getting past her sure would be a pain… I'm Zane.  
**?: **Letty Whiterock. What are you in for?  
**Zane: **Hm… Destruction of private property, or so I'm told. You?  
**Letty: **I'm not sure…  
**Zane: **You've been to the "black room" yet?  
**Letty: **The room with the boss lady? Sure have. She is pretty hot but she is a real bitch… Oh yeah, now I remember. Kind of… Last thing I remember was me crawling my way out of the sewers and finding myself among the pile of corpses and a dozen of armed soldiers. The next thing I remember is me being interrogated in the "black room", as you call it. Then they threw me in here. That's pretty much about it.  
**Zane: **I see. So you have no idea where we are either.  
**Letty: **Sure don't**. **Hey**, **can I ask you a question?  
**Zane: **Sure.  
**Letty: **Do you ever hope to get out of this place?  
**Zane: **That's a tough question. I have friends that might want to bust me out but I doubt it will be anytime soon.  
**Letty: **Must be good having friends like that…  
**Zane: **You don't have friends?  
**Letty: **I… I don't remember…  
**Zane: **I can be your friend.  
**Letty: **Eh? But… you don't even know me.  
**Zane: **You sound like a good person. That's good enough for me.  
**Letty: **… Thank you.  
**Guard****2****: **Shut up, both of you!  
**Letty: **We better do as he says unless we want to end up "on the run".  
_" I walked away from the bars and crashed on the cell bed. You can't really call "that" a bed. It was really uncomfortable but we were in prison so no big surprise there.  
I thought about a plan on how to get out of here but, after failing to think of something solid, I fell asleep"_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Disappearance**

_" I woke up from a loud noise"  
_**Remilia: **I demand you let him go!  
**Guard: **If it was that simple, this prison would be empty long ago. You need to-  
**Remilia: **I know what I have to do. Here.  
_" Remi gives the guard a document of sorts"  
_**Guard: **Let's see… Everything seems to be in order. Hey you! Get up! You can go.  
_" The guard unlocked the cell and I walked out"  
_**Remilia: **Are you alright. Did the hurt you? Oh no!  
_"Remi notices my wound being in the worse condition than before"  
_What did they do to you?  
**Zane: **Relax,Remi. I'm fine.  
**Remilia: **Are you sure you don't need medical attention?  
**Zane: **Unless you are carrying extra bandages on you…  
**Remilia: **I don't but Sakuya usually does.  
**Sakuya: **W-what are you talking about? I d-don't have any.  
**Remilia: **Come closer, Sakuya. I have something to tell you.  
_" Sakuya leans towards Remi. Remi reaches inside her chest area and pulls something out"  
_Then how will you explain THIS?  
**Sakuya: **Lady Remilia…  
**Zane: **What…. Just happened…  
**Remilia: **Oh, don't pay attention. Sakuya always has something stuffed in there.  
**Sakuya: **My life is over…  
**Remilia: **Now then, get closer to me.  
**Zane: **Hey, I don't have anything hidden on me.  
**Remilia: **Just get over here!  
_**"**__Remi drags me down and begins to change the bandages"  
_**Zane: **Am I the only one here who doesn't have medical training?...  
**Remilia: **I don't. Sakuya showed me how to do it.  
**Zane: **I figured as much.  
**Remilia: **Aaaand… all done!  
**Zane: **Thanks Remi. By the way, how did you find me?  
**Remilia: **One of your new friends helped. I left them back at the mansion. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it once we're out of here.  
**Zane: **Friends, huh? Wait a second!  
**Remilia: **What?  
**Zane: **We need to get someone else.  
**Remilia: **I, barely, got you out and you want me to get someone else?!  
**Zane: **You don't understand! _"Whispers: _She is from the lab!_"  
_**Remilia: **What?! … Are you sure?  
**Zane: **Positive.  
**Remilia: **Here of all places… You know where they're currently at?  
**Zane:** She's right next to my cell.  
**Remilia: **There's nobody there.  
**Zane: **What?!  
_" I ran to Letty's cell and looked inside but there was no one there"_

* * *

**And that concludes today's new chapter. Where could have Letty go? Will our heroes be able to reach Letty in time before something bad happens? Find out next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.**

**Here goes my attempt of putting a little bit of humor in the story.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Bubkis  
****Remilia: **Alright, she's gone. We can leave now.  
**Zane: **Not so fast.  
_"I grab Remi by the collar"  
_**Remilia: **Beh… Don't tell me you are going to look for her now…  
**Zane: **You're damn right I will!  
**Remilia: **But you don't even know where to look!  
**Zane: **I may not know but BUT this fine gentleman here will definitely know.  
**Guard: **Oh, don't mind me. I'm just waiting until you leave.  
**Remilia: **What's your name?  
**Guard: **Andrew  
**Remilia: **Tell me Andrew, where did you and your colleagues took the prisoner from this cell?  
_"Remi points at Letty's cell"  
_**Andrew: **This one? Oh, I remember her. We took her to the-  
**Guard: **ANDREW!  
_"Another guard, older looking one, yells in our direction as he approaches"  
_Why aren't you at your post yet?!  
**Andrew: **These people were asking me-  
**Guard: **Even God HIMSELF has no power inside these walls! You were given an order and you will do as I say unless you really want to guard block S! Now move it!  
**Andrew: **Y-Yes sir!  
_"Andrew ran off like he was being chased by the grim reaper himself"  
_**Guard: **Now you mind telling me why do you distract people here from their duties?!  
**Remilia: **Don't you dare yelling at me!  
**Guard: **I am Lieutenant John Bubkis and I am responsible for this cell block which means I have full rights to do what I want if that means getting the job done!  
**Zane: **Bubkis? And isn't lieutenant a very low rank?  
_" , suddenly, made the scariest face he possibly could and slowly turned his head in my direction"  
_** : **Do you have a problem with me?!  
**Zane: **No. No I don't. I couldn't possibly care less.**  
: **Good. Looks like it won't be necessary for me to teach you some manners.  
**Zane: **Yeah… Anyway, we are looking for someone who was taken away from this cell. Could you-  
** :** NO!  
**Zane: **Why not?  
** : **That information is classified.  
**Remilia: **Oh please, we don't have time for this! Sakuya, would you kindly?  
**Sakuya: **Yes, lady Remilia.  
_" Sakuya talks with for a minute and he decides to cooperate"  
_** :** What?! You will call WHO? Look, I don't need any trouble.  
**Zane: **Then tell us what we need to know!  
** : **Yes,yes. Of course. The person you are looking for has been taken to block S. That is where we take the most dangerous people.  
**Zane: ** Why did you take Letty there?  
** : **It was unbelieveable! First, she started rioting in her cell. When the guards got there, she calmed down a little BUT it was just a trap! As soon as they entered the cell, they got… frozen…  
**Remilia: **Frozen as in?  
** :** Frozen as in they were turned into blocks of solid ice. We, barely, managed to capture her. This is why she is in the block S now. I've been working here for at least 10 years now, I've seen all kinds of things that you couldn't even imagine BUT never have I seen something like this.  
**Zane: **But if she got such unique powers, why didn't she just bust out of there?  
** : **You'll see when we'll get there IF you are willing to take the risk. Everyone in block S are extremely dangerous.  
**Zane: **We're going.  
** : **Alright. I warned you.

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Hide and Seek  
**_"We followed . It looked like he was really concerned about whatever Sakuya told him. She probably threatened him with some well known army generals. It wasn't a bluff either. Sakuya was in the army herself and was doing pretty good. Or so Remi told me. She never mentioned the reason why she left the army and started serving the Scarlet family though._

_While I was wondering what could be the reason, spoke again"  
_** : **And now, dear "tourists", we are leaving block A. Block A is designed as holding block, which means everyone, who is being suspected in any crime, are placed here. Now we are entering block B. This-  
**Remilia: **How many are there in total?  
** : **A,B,C,D and S.  
**Remilia: **Can we, please, get to the last one in silence?  
** : **Fine by me.  
_" We passed by all of the other blocks in silence, just like Remi wanted. This place looked like a normal, high-security prison, with extra guards maybe. The cells were even sorted. Murderers, serial killers, robbers and even slavers.  
This place had everything. Finally, we reached the Block S, as was quick to announce"  
_** : **Stay on your guard now. The scum we passed earlier are amateurs compared to those who are locked in here.  
**Zane: **They're that dangerous?  
** : **Why don't you go near one of the cells and find out yourself?  
**Zane: **I'll pass.  
** : **And here we are. This is the cell you are looking for.  
_" I walked up to the cell and saw someone lying on the prison bed"_  
**Zane: **I just remembered that I don't know how she looks…  
**Remilia: **Tell me you're not serious…  
**Sakuya: **Once again, you prove that you're terrible at everything.  
**Zane:** Don't worry, I got this. I can recognize her voice. Letty! Leety, you there?!  
**?: **Go away…  
**Zane: **It's her! Letty, come on! I'm here to get you out of here!  
**Letty:** I don't want to go…  
**Zane: **No, not through the prison break. We are getting out legit!  
**Letty: **I don't want to go…  
**Zane: **What the hell… What did you do to her?  
** : **This is what I was talking about earlier. When we finally managed to calm her down and lock her in here, she fell into a deep depression for no reason at all.  
**Remilia: **She doesn't want to go. We're done here.  
**Zane: **So we got here for nothing?  
**Remilia: **Not my fault that she is too fat to get up.  
**Letty: **What did you just say…  
**Remilia: **Huh?  
_" Letty rushes to her cell door and tries to reach Remi through the bars"  
_**Letty: **I will show you fat! After I'll be done with you- _"Letty stops" _Ara! How did I get here?  
**Zane: **Are you with us again?  
**Letty: **Oh, hello, friend. Are you getting out already?  
**Zane: **No, Letty. WE are getting out.  
**Letty: **Will you really get me out of here?!  
**Remilia: **I don't know about this one. She seems… unstable.  
**Zane: **She's good, trust me. _"Whispers to Remi: _When I first met Momiji, she was on a killing spree._"_  
**Remilia: **And I left them in my house… Alright… BUT if she will go insane again, we will have to do what will be necessary and YOU will be held responsible for it!  
**Zane: **I've been doing a good job so far, I think.  
**Remilia: **If you are sure. Open the cell, please.  
** : **Very well. Young lady, I expect you keep your promise.  
**Sakuya: **I will do what I promised, you don't have to worry.  
**Remilia: **Something I should know?  
**Sakuya: **It's nothing that needs your attention, lady Remilia.  
_" opened Letty's cell and she, happily, walks out"_  
**Letty: **Freedom! _"Letty stretches" _– It feels like eternity…  
_"Letty stops and starts staring at Remi"  
_**Remilia: **W-what? Something's on my face?  
**Letty: **Have I told you already that you look really cute?  
**Remilia: **Wha- _"Remi blushes" _If y-you are just trying to get on my good side, you'll have to t-try harder that t-this!  
**Letty: **I am dead serious. _"Letty gets closer to Remi"_  
** : **I am sorry for ruining the moment but you can do this when you will get out of here.  
**Sakuya: **Exactly!  
**Zane: **I agree.  
**Letty: **Tch…  
**Zane: **Come on, let's get out of here.  
_" We left block S without any further problems. led us to the upper levels, straight to the exit, where someone was already waiting for us"  
_**Zane: **Look who's waiting for us! So you're not the "invitation group" only, huh Gerald?  
**Gerald: **Can I, please, kill him?  
**Yuuka: **Now, now. You claim to be a professional so behave as one.  
**Zane: **Oh hey, Yuukarin.  
**Remilia:**Do you, at least, know who you're dealing with?  
**Zane: **I have no idea. When they dragged me in here at gunpoint, knowing who they are was the least of my concerns.  
**Remilia: **_"sighs" _She is-  
**Yuuka: **Who I am is not important right now. I see that you are not the only one leaving our fine establishment,  
**Zane: **You don't have anything on either of us so I figured I'll take her with me since, you know, she doesn't belong in here.  
**Yuuka: **What if you are wrong and we can get her back in there for twice as long?  
**Zane: **I'd like to see you try.  
**Yuugi: **I can help with that.  
_" Yuugi places her hands on my and Letty's shoulders"_  
Nobody leaves this place unless the boss allows it.  
**Zane: **Well… I didn't plan this far ahead…  
**Remilia: **Sakuya, I don't believe you can handle this one, can you?  
**Sakuya: **I will do everything to protect you, lady Remilia, but I am afraid odds are not in our favor this time.  
**Zane: **So, Yuukarin. What's it gonna be? Are you letting us go or will you lock us back in?  
**Yuuka: **Oh? You are even giving me the right to choose. How noble of you~  
**Remilia: **We both know what's it going to be so do it already.  
**Yuuka: **Fine. You are free to go.  
**Gerald: **But madam Kazami! We can't just let them go!  
**Yuuka: **Unless you have evidence of their guilt…  
**Gerald: **Understood…  
**Yuuka: **Good. Miss Hoshiguma, please let them go.  
**Yuugi: **I knew it would end like this…  
_"Yuugi lets us go and begins to walk away"  
_Next time don't call me unless it's something interesting!  
**Yuuka: **Look at the audacity of this one.  
**Zane: **So… Can we go now?**  
Yuuka: **Yes, you are free to go but we will be keeping an eye on you, Mr. Kennedy, Mrs. Whiterock.  
**Zane: **I love you too, Yuukarin.  
_" After we were free to go, we began to make outside but before we could leave, Gerald stopped me"_  
**Gerald: **You got lucky this time but if we'll ever meet again-  
**Zane: **Trust me, you don't want to meet me ever again.  
_" I passed by him with a grin on my face to taunt him even more. Not sure why I did that though. Possibly because I finally made it out of there and felt victorious. I didn't look back but I could feel his hate towards me.  
With this feeling following us, we made it outside"  
_  
**Chapter Thirty: Backstory**

**Letty: **_"Takes a deep breath" _Fresh air!  
**Zane: **Looks like I lied to you, Letty.  
**Letty: **What are you talking about?  
**Zane: **They got me out pretty quick. It is only evening right now.  
**Letty: **Don't worry about it. We're free and I can finally… Do what I did before I got there…  
**Zane: **You still don't remember, do you?  
**Letty: **Uh-uh…  
**Zane: **Hmm… Hey, Remi-  
**Remilia: **Sakuya.  
_" Sakuya slaps me on the face"  
_**Zane: **…. I think I deserve this but couldn't you do that sooner?!  
**Remilia: **It is because I just remember how much of a reckless idiot you are!  
**Zane: **At least I'm tall enough to do everything on my own!  
**Letty: **Have you just got married or something?  
**Remilia: **What?!  
**Zane: **Yes we did. –_"I said with a straight face"_  
**Remilia: **NO!  
**Zane: **Not yet.  
**Remilia: **Stop it!  
**Letty: **So yes or no?  
**Remilia and Zane: **_"Together: _No_"_  
**Remilia: **I will get you for this!  
**Zane: **Try and catch me first!  
_"Remi starts chasing me"  
_**Sakuya: **It has been like this for as long as I can remember…  
**Letty: **Aren't you supposed to help her of something?  
**Sakuya: **Take a good look at her and tell me what you see.  
**Letty: **_"Looks at Remi who is chasing me" _– I see a overly cute, little girl who is having fun.  
**Sakuya: **Exactly. He may be good-for-nothing but every time he is around, lady Remilia always smiles. She is not a little girl, by the way.  
**Letty: **Looks little to me. So… Do you like him?  
**Sakuya: **Sky has higher chances to turn green.  
**Letty: **Hmm…  
_"Remi stops chasing me and calls out to Sakuya"  
_**Remilia: **Sakuya! Quit standing around and let's go!  
**Sakuya: **Right away lady Remilia!  
_"Sakuya quickly makes her way to the car, where Remi is waiting for her. Letty is looking in their direction."  
_**Zane: **Whew… She may look small but she runs really fast. Something on your mind, Letty?  
_"Letty looks at me"_**  
Letty: **Can I come with you?  
**Zane: **Of course you can. Now let's go, they're waiting for us.  
_"Letty happily nods and we started heading towards the car as well"  
_**Zane: **Whoa! That's a nice car you have there, Remi!  
**Remilia: **She's a beauty, isn't she? This is one of my favorite cars.  
**Letty: **Looks pretty expensive… Shotgun!  
**Remilia: **H-hey! Wait!  
**Letty: **Don't worry, I will take you on my lap.  
**Remilia: **This is my car, you know…  
**Letty: **Oh, come on. I'm not asking you to gift it to me.  
**Remilia: **Well… Since I am in a good mood, I will allow you to do so this time.  
**Letty: **Sweet!  
_"We all got in the car and were ready to go to our next destination"  
_**Marisa: **Welcome back Ze! How was it?  
**Zane: **Why are you asking? You've been in prison yourself.  
**Marisa: **Not in such high-security place I wasn't.  
**Letty: **This blonde girl was in prison?  
**Zane: **Letty, meet Kirisame Marisa. World's worst thief.  
**Marisa: **Hey!  
**Remilia: **She tried to break into my mansion once. Unsuccessfully, of course.  
**Marisa: **If I would know that place was like a fortress, I would pass on that for sure.  
**Letty: **So what happened next?  
**Remilia: **What do you think? She got behind bars. I was out of town so she had to remain there for a week or two. When I returned, I found her and offered her a deal. Either I make it all seem like a misunderstanding and she will be working for me or I leave her rot in prison.  
**Marisa: **I'm lucky she even cared to give me a second chance so, of course, I agreed. Working with Remilia isn't so bad anyway.  
**Remilia: **You are a good worker too. Now take us back to the mansion. It was a tiring day.  
**Marisa: **Yes ma'am!  
_"Marisa started up the car and we began to move"  
_**Remilia: **And YOU will have to live with me for a while. Questions?  
**Zane: **Only one. Can Letty stay there with us?  
**Remilia: **I usually don't take visitors all willy-nilly but I guess I could make an exception this time.  
**Zane: **We both know you planned it all along. Otherwise, you wouldn't take her with us in the first place.  
**Remilia: **S-shut up! It was nothing like that.  
**Letty: **Is it really alright? You've done for me so much already…  
**Zane: **When you'll see the place, you won't even think about leaving, trust me.  
**Letty: **If you insist…  
**Zane: **That's the spirit!  
**Sakuya: **Hopefully there will be no crashes this time.  
**Marisa: **That wasn't my fault!  
**Zane: **By the way, what happened when they kidnapped me?  
**Remilia: **Long story short, we abandoned the broken car and made our way to the mansion on foot. It was enough time for the psychic girl-  
**Zane: **Satori.  
**Remilia: **Don't interrupt me! _"Clears throat"_-For Satori to find out where they were taking you. It was pretty far and she got really tired while searching for you. You should be thankful.  
**Zane: **I am. As soon as we get back, I will thank her personally.  
**Remilia: **That's a start. Anyway, when we got the location, we grabbed the first car from the garage and rushed to that place. You know the rest.  
**Zane: **And the first car just happened to be the favorite one…One thing still remains unclear to me. What were the documents you showed to Andrew?  
**Remilia: **That is none of your concern.  
**Zane: **Since when do you keep secrets from me?  
**Remilia: **Girls always have their secrets~  
**Marisa: **We're here Ze!

**That's it for this time. Hope you enjoyed it and, please, tells me what you think by leaving a comment/review. Both positive and negative reviews are welcome. Everything helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup. A little announcement: Staring from this chapter the number of words will be increased, which means... more stuff to read!  
Also, there will be new Oc's in these chapters. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter Thirty One: Emotional Distress  
**_"We arrived to the mansion, just outside the main gate"_**  
****Remilia: **Oh, we are here already? Good job, Marisa.  
**Marisa: **Half the credit goes to this fast car, Ze!  
**Remilia: **Is that so? Then I will keep half your salary and spend it on the car then.  
**Marisa: **Eeeeh?!  
**Remilia: **I am kidding, relax.  
_"Remi and Sakuya got out of the car"  
_Is something wrong?  
**Zane: **Hm? Oh no, it's nothing. I was thinking about something.  
**Remilia: **Oh?~ Does it has something to do with your new friend?  
**Zane: **Actually, I was thinking about you.  
**Sakuya: **How dare you?!  
_"Sakuya, suddenly, gets back in the car and tries to strangle me"  
_**Zane: **Get off me, damnit! Remi! You really need her checked!  
**Remilia: **Sakuya, I demand you to stop!  
**Sakuya: **But lady Remilia! He-  
**Remilia: **NOW!  
_"Sakuya stops and gets out of the car!"  
_What is wrong with you?!  
**Sakuya: **What he was thinking about… it's!... IT'S!...  
**Zane: **Not my fault that this place brings up nostalgia.  
**Sakuya: **Nostalgia?  
**Zane: **You know, all of the good time we had, all the fun we were having in the past.  
**Sakuya: **Oh…  
**Remilia: **SAKUYA!...  
_"Remi was looking angry, furious even. You could compare that feeling to when you are near a volcano that is about to erupt"  
_**Remilia: **That's it! I had enough! It happens every time!  
**Sakuya: **B-but lady Remilia… I am just trying to protect you…  
**Remilia: **I don't need your protection! Every time someone talks to me, YOU make them fear me!  
**Sakuya: **B-but-  
**Remilia: **ENOUGH! I hate you Sakuya!  
_"Remi runs away in tears"  
_**Sakuya: **Lady Remilia…  
**Marisa: **Damn… I'll go… Park the car now…  
_"Marisa drives away and I and Letty are left with Sakuya"_  
**Zane: **Been a while since I saw Remi act like that.  
**Sakuya: **She hates me now…  
**Zane: **Don't worry about it. She's just tired and it so happened that she "unleashed" all her negativity on you. She won't be mad at you for too long, don't worry.  
**Sakuya: **I didn't do anything wrong, did I?  
**Zane: **You are trying to protect her so bad that you see everyone else as your enemies. You need to not be so quick with your judgement and think about what Remi would have wanted. If she won't like someone, she can always tell you.  
**Sakuya: **You really think so?  
**Letty: **I agree with Zane. You need to give the cute girl more freedom. It is good that you are protecting her but you just got carried away.  
**Sakuya: **Alright, I will try. Now let's go inside, it's getting dark.  
_"After that little "incident" the three of us started heading towards the mansion"_  
**Chapter Thirty Two: Reunion  
**_"As soon as we passed the gates, we saw Hong Meiling, the gate keeper. She was, as always, sleeping on her job not even bothered by what happened almost right next to her.  
Sakuya, being the chief maid, didn't approve this behaviour"  
_**Sakuya: **MEILING!  
_"Meiling was still sleeping"_  
**Zane: **Maybe you didn't yell loud enough?  
**Sakuya: **Actions speak louder than words…  
_"Saying that, Sakuya kicks Meiling in the head so hard, she even leaves a stopping path after her"  
_**Meiling: **W-Wha? Intruders?!  
_"Meiling, finally, wakes up from her eternal slumber, gets up from the ground and begins to look around. She has suffered rough training so she is, almost, not hurt at all"  
_**Sakuya: **I am not anintruder… I am your worst nightmare!  
**Meiling: **Oh, Sakuya. You're back already? How was your um… trip to young mistress' friend's house?  
**Zane: **Uh-oh… That's not good…  
**Letty: **Why's that?  
**Zane: **By this time, it was yesterday.  
**Meiling: **Eh?... EH?!  
**Sakuya: **You were asleep for the whole day, you moron!  
**Meiling: **B-But…  
**Letty: **But the cute girl said they visited the mansion after the kidnapping.  
**Sakuya: **We were in a hurry and didn't have time to check on her because we were sure she was actually doing her JOB! Now… Any last words before I send you to hell?  
**Meiling: **W-wait! I uh… I can explain!  
**Zane: **Okay, let's go Letty. We don't have to see this.  
**Letty: **Why not? Looks promising.  
**Zane: **You really want to see someone get brutally murdered?  
**Letty: **Hm… I guess not.  
**Zane: **Good. Let's go.  
_"Letty nodded"  
_**Meiling: **Wait! Don't leave me here alone!  
**Sakuya: **You shall not pass!  
**Meiling: **-gulps- Be gentle…  
**Letty: **Say Zane, were you kidding or she is going to die for real?  
**Zane: **Meiling is pretty tough but after Sakuya will be done with her, she will wish she was dead.  
**Letty: **How do you know this?  
**Zane: **It so happened that I had to witness this one time already…  
**Letty: **Huh…  
_"And so we, ignoring Meiling's cries for help and painful screams, finally got into the mansion. As soon as we walked inside, Letty lightened up"  
_**Letty: **You know what? This place really is amazing.  
**Zane: **And a very old one, too. The best part is it will still stand for twice as long.  
_"I looked at Letty and realized that she wasn't listening. A quick glance on her face was enough to see how much she was interested in the place. Although someone else was listening to me, as I heard a familiar voice"  
_**Momiji:**Master!  
_"Momiji yelled as she rammed into me. I patted her on her head and smiled, trying to ignore the power of the impact"  
_**Momiji: **I was so worried about you! I wanted to go with everyone but they told me it is better if I stay here. I-…  
**Zane: **I am here, in one piece, mostly unhurt.  
**Momiji: **Are you hurt?! If so then I-  
**Zane: **Momiji, look at me! I'm good, alright? I appreciate the concern but please, relax._  
"Hearing our conversation, someone else comes to see what's going on"  
_**Hinomaru: **Oh, look who decided to show up!  
**Zane: **I am happy to see you too.  
**Hinomaru: **Hey momiji, I won the bet.  
_"Hinomaru smiles"  
_**Zane: **You were betting on if I'll ever be able to return or not?  
**Hinomaru: **Of course not! If I would consider you hopeless, I would leave long ago.  
**Zane: **Thanks, I guess…  
**Hinomaru: **I said that you will return today and she didn't believe me.  
**Zane: **Why don't I believe you?  
**Hinomaru: **I'm telling you!  
_"I looked at the old clock"  
_**Zane: **It is past 12 already so, technically, you lost the bet.  
**Hinomaru: **Really? Aww man!... Well, no matter. You are here and that's what matters.  
**Zane: **So what, you're just gonna stand over there?  
_"Hinomaru walks to me and hugs me as well, while I pat her head"  
_**Zane: **Speaking of things that matter, why is Satori peeking around the corner?  
**Hinomaru: **So you noticed… Well, "something" happened while you were gone. I didn't believe it at first too so don't get too surprised.  
**Zane: **Wait, what happened exactly?  
**Hinomaru: **It will be better for you to see by yourself.  
**Zane: **Huh… Satori! Come here please. I want to thank you for your help.  
_"Satori , unsurely, comes out and walks towards me. Realizing she is having a hard time just showing up, I stand on one knee to make her feel at least somewhat better."  
_Hey, Satori. Thanks for helping me back there. Hinomaru told me that something happened. Is everything alright?  
**Satori: **I… um… I…  
_"Suddenly, Satori leaps at me and hugs me"  
_I missed you! I… I was worried that you might never come back! Please don't leave me ever again…  
_"Satori tears up"  
_**Zane: **Oh, I see now… _"I pat Satori's head" _I am here and I am not going anywhere, don't worry.  
**Hinomaru: **She was worried about you so much that she got overwhelmed with emotions and they just… got out.  
**Zane: **Unblocked, you mean?  
**Hinomaru: **You should've seen it.  
**Satori: **I- if you l-liked the "old me" better, I… I can block my feelings again…  
**Zane: **Keep them, I say. I like you no matter what but it can be interesting to see you from a different angle, so to say. And it looks like Hinomaru was the only one who kept good faith in me.  
**Hinomaru: **Actually, I was worried about you too… Not a whole lot though! A little bit.  
**Zane: **Am I that hopeless?...  
**Hinomaru: **Who's this, by the way?  
**Zane: **Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce her. Everyone, meet Letty Whiterock. She escaped from the lab a little later after we did.  
**Hinomaru: **Are you sure?  
**Zane: **Pretty sure.  
**Hinomaru: **You don't even know for sure?!  
**Letty: **Marry me…  
**Hinomaru: **Huh?  
_"Letty jumps on Hinomaru and hugs her"  
_The hell are you doing?! Get off of me!  
**Letty: **You are the type I've been looking for! Be mine!  
**Zane: **Huh… So I was right after all…  
**Momiji: **Right about what?  
**Zane:** Letty is playing for the other team.  
**Hinomaru: **She's GAY?! Oh, no, no, no, NO! Get off me, I tell you! I am not one of you!  
**Letty: **You will change your mind after I show you how beautiful forbidden love is~  
**Zane: **Things sure will be… interesting from here on out…  
**Chapter Thirty Three: Cool-down  
****Zane: **Alright, calm your horses. You will have plenty of time to do whatever. None of us are going anywhere, for the time being.  
_"Hinomaru pushes Letty off"  
_**Hinomaru: **You're supporting her?  
**Zane: **I am not supporting anyone, I just want none of that right now.  
**Hinomaru: **Good because I don't want any of THAT either.  
_"Hinomaru points at Letty"  
_**Zane: **Alright, you'll sleep in different rooms. How about that?  
**Hinomaru: **That'll do.  
**Letty: **_"Raises hand" _– OBJECTION!  
**Hinomaru: **Nobody asked your opinion!  
**Letty: **Why so mad, honey?~  
_"Before Hinomaru can "explode" from anger, Sakuya comes in"  
_**Zane: **Feeling better?  
**Sakuya: **_"Faces my direction" _– Actually, I do. I will have to clean the mess outside but I will leave it for later. Now, allow me to show you the mansion.  
_"Sakuya shows us around the mansion. It is an old but a beautiful structure.  
Inside the main hall, where we just were at, red carpet was covering the floor, illuminated by a giant chandelier. Around us we could see numerous corridors leading to all the main areas of the mansion. A little further were saw double stairs that were leading to the upper floor.  
We, however, didn't go up just yet but ventured exploring the first floor. Not long after, we found ourselves in the library"  
_**Sakuya: **And this is the library. It is as old as the mansion itself and it contains numerous invaluable books.  
**Hinomaru: **That's one, big library…  
**Letty: **You know, it is possible to get lost in such a big library.  
**Hinomaru: **The only thing I want to get lost right now is you.  
**Letty: **And you know what we could do if we would get lost?~  
**Hinomaru:** This is getting old already and I've known you for less than a hour…  
**?: **Speaketh of books, thou found what I besought?  
**Sakuya: **Oh, Patchouli. Yes, I managed to get- the book…  
**?: **I did not wist that we art having guests. I prithee thy pardon. My name is Patchouli Knowledge.  
_"Patchouli Knowledge. A good friend of Remi's. She is very smart and loves to read books. In fact, that's almost the only thing likes to do, mostly because she has asthma so, needless to say, she doesn't go out much. Lately she really got into old books, spell tomes, runes and stuff like that. "  
_**Marisa:**Here she comes to save the day!  
_"Marisa fancy-walks her way in and hands the book to Patchouli"  
_**Patchouli: **Ah yes, this is the book I besought for. I thank thee, Sakuya, Marisa. If you'll excuse me, I now have something important to do. It was nice seeing all of you.  
_" Without saying anything else, Patchouli leaves"_  
**Letty: **It was more than nice seeing you.  
**Hinomaru: **Seriously, can I kill her already?  
**Zane: **She just got out of prison. This is a typical behaviour of someone who spent "enough" time in there.  
**Hinomaru: **You are always protecting everyone...  
**Zane: **And I will protect you as well, if you'll ever need it.  
**Marisa: **Well, my job is done here. I will go now.  
**Sakuya: **Marisa, wait.  
**Marisa: **What is it, Ze?  
**Sakuya: **I didn't ask you to give her the book. I completely forgot about it. Why did you-  
**Marisa: **Oh, please! You are, obviously, not having the time of your life right now so I decided to give you extra credit so the boss lady would forgive you.  
**Sakuya: **Marisa...  
**Letty: **Their friendship is beautiful!  
**Hinomaru: **I think I'm gonna throw up...  
**Letty: **Do it on me!  
**Hinomaru: **You're sick...Either you're doing something with her or there is going to be one less survivor of the lab incident.  
**Zane: **Try to ignore her for now...  
**Marisa: **Anyway, I will return to my duties now. And by duties, I mean sleep. Unlike some gatekeepers, I haven't had a chance to get any today.  
**Sakuya: **I have to return to my duties as well. Have some rest. You earned it.  
**Marisa: **Thanks, Ze!  
_"Marisa leaves"  
_**Sakuya: **Shall we continue?  
**Zane: **If you want to, you can have some rest as well. We will find our way around.  
_"This is when it hit me"  
_Wait a second... I've been here before and the girls have been here for a while now. Is the tour really necessary?  
**Sakuya: **Now that you mention it...  
**Hinomaru: **I don't mind. We haven't been here long enough to have a good look around because we were too worried that "someone" might've got himself into serious trouble.  
**Letty: **I don't mind as long as she doesn't get in the way of our love.  
**Hinomaru: **Ugh...  
**Zane: **And you two?  
**Momiji:** I like how she explains things. In fact, I am really interested to see some areas of the house.  
**Satori: **And I- I- I... Um... I...  
**Zane: **How long have you been living without your feelings?  
**Satori: **A-almost my entire l-life.  
**Zane: **Well then...  
**Satori: **If you don't like it-  
**Zane: **Stop! Stop... Do what YOU want, not what I want. Alright? This is YOUR life. Sure, you can ask me a advice or two BUT I have no rights to tell you how to live your life.  
**Satori: **L-live h-h-how I want to?  
**Zane: **Last time I checked, you weren't my slave...  
For starters, you can, on a pair with Momiji, try entering a cuteness contest. I'm sure you would take the first place.  
_"That little joke wasn't as good as I thought, as I see Satori freaking out. She just doesn't know how to react to anything, it would seem"  
_**Sakuya: **Oh my. Your humor is so bad, she can't stand it.  
**Hinomaru: **I both, feel sorry for her and find it funny. But mostly funny.  
**Letty: **Poor thing...  
**Zane: **Satori! Hey, calm down, calm down now.  
_"I pat her head in hopes that she will, indeed, calm down. It seems to be working"  
_This may be a little sudden but tell me:  
Do YOU want your emotions like this or do you want them blocked again? It may sound obvious but the choice is all yours. No matter what you choose, we will accept it.  
_"I give everyone a sign so they could co-operate"_  
**Hinomaru: **Yeah. What he said.  
**Momiji: **We always have and will support you.  
**Letty: **No matter who you will become, you can always count on our support.  
**Hinomaru: **Wow, you said something that makes sense for once.  
**Letty: **This is an important moment, after all. I'm done with you for now, anyway.  
**Hinomaru: **Thank... whoever for this miracle.  
**Letty: **But that doesn't mean I will not visit you tonight~  
**Sakuya: **Don't worry, I will make sure she won't.  
**Hinomaru: **Thank you.  
**Letty: **Wha- B-but... You can't!...  
**Sakuya: **Watch me.  
_"Satori giggles"  
_**Satori: **I never thought paying interest to something so simple as a conversation could be so... exciting. I will keep the feelings.  
**Zane: **Alright, if that's how you want it.  
**Hinomaru: **Now that that's dealt with, can we go on with go on with the tour. Surely, you won't mind, right?  
**Satori: **Not at all.  
**Sakuya: **Well, that's it for this floor. Let's move to the upper one, shall we?  
_"After Satori's little "emotion crisis" was dealt with, we began to make our way to the upper floor of the mansion. Before we could do that, we encountered someone"_  
**Chapter Thirty Four: Roommate  
**_"Just as we approached the stairs, someone was going down them. As soon as she saw us, she suddenly stopped and did something. I could not figure out what it was exactly BUT she changed somehow. She, curiously, looked at us, as if she was studying us.  
After she was done, she spoke to us"  
_**?: **What do we have here? Just a pack of scrubs, nothing more.  
**Hinomaru: **Who are you calling scrubs?!  
_"Hinomaru reaches out for her sword but before she even can pull it out, it was already on rude girls' neck"  
_Say scrub again! I dare you, I DOUBLE dare you! Say scrub one more damn time!  
**?: **Impressive. Looks like I was mistaken. I apologize for that. You see, I kind of got obsessed with my work and now I need some time to start living the "normal life" again. Oh, I see now. Shame on me for not noticing it earlier.  
**Hinomaru: **What are you talking about?  
**?: **It matters not. Now, could you please remove your sword?  
**Hinomaru: **Make me.  
**?: **Then do you mind telling me who your master and/or superior is?  
**Zane: **She has no masters. She is the ruler of her own faith.  
**?: **Is that so? How unusual. Maybe you could ask her then?  
**Zane: **I could do that but there's no guarantee that she will listen to me at this point. I will leave this one for Sakuya.  
**Sakuya: **Very well. Violence inside these walls will not be tolerated. Please lower your weapon.  
**Hinomaru: **Oh, come on! This place is full of lunatics and you want me to just back down?  
**Sakuya: **Exactly.  
**Hinomaru: **Fine...  
_"Hinomaru deeply sighs but lowers her sword. She comes back to us right after that"  
_**Sakuya: **I hope this little "incident" didn't cause you too much trouble.  
**?: **Oh no. It was quite entertaining. Oh, it seems I forgot my manners in another set of clothing. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nanashi. I am a temporary guest at the scarlet devil mansion.  
**Zane and Momiji: **Excuse me.  
**Zane: **You go first. And before you say it, I insist.  
**Momiji: **N- Are you reading minds too?  
**Zane: **_-shrugs-  
_**Momiji: **Anyway, why is the mansion called the "devil mansion"?  
**Sakuya: **Simple. At one point in time, young mistress' ancestors were taking part in a... "shady business", so to say. It was nothing major but we all know how people love to exaggerate.  
A rumor here, a rumor there and they became the "Scarlet devils". Later on they explained everything and it all turned out to be one, big misunderstanding.  
The rumors were gone but the name stayed, mostly because the "Scarlet devils" were very well known and feared by anyone who tried to compete with them or were just starting their own business. I hope that answers your question.  
**Momiji: **It does, thank you.  
**Zane: **I have a question too, if I may.  
**Sakuya: **Yes?  
**Zane: **I thought Remi said she usually doesn't allow people to stay here all willy-nilly?  
**Sakuya: **That you have to ask Lady Remilia directly.  
**Zane: **Again with the secrets...  
_"While I was talking to Sakuya, Nanashi was studying me, closely this time"  
_**Nanashi: **Uhuh. Interesting...  
**Zane: **Um... What are you doing?  
**Nanashi: **As I thought.  
**Zane: **...  
_"She was acting like a detective, investigating another clue she found"  
_**Nanashi: **You are the ambassador of justice while your friend's eyes burn with the flames of chaos.  
**Zane: **After what she's been through, I don't blame her. And I do not represent justice in any way. I do try to do things "the right way", but if that doesn't work, I do things the easy way.  
**Nanashi: **Really? You light up my flames of curiosity, friend. I am looking forward to knowing you better. Hope you don't mind.  
**Zane: **You better ask my friends if they don't mind the competition.  
**Momiji and Satori: **I will not lose!  
**Zane: **It was a joke...  
**Momiji: **Was it really?  
**Satori: **I... I still... W-won't lose!...  
**Nanashi: **Curious indeed. Well, I will be going now. Oh and if I was talking strange it is because I am really tired and I haven't had a good rest from my work, or my hobby rather, for some time now...  
**Zane: **It's no trouble, don't worry.  
**Nanashi: **Thank you. I will be staying in the room right next to you so if you'll even need something, don't be shy and come by.  
**Zane: **I'll keep that in mind.  
_" We shook hands and Nanashi disappeared in the mansion's endless corridors"  
_

**So what did you guys think about this new Oc's? Well, it's not really an OC. All I did was, basically, stole Nanashi from Shiroganeusagi and gave her life, so to say.  
Not claiming that I created her. She is based, if not a complete copy; of Shiroganeusagi's Nanashi soooo all the right go to them.  
Hope you can leave a review about both the story and the Oc's. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Thirty Five: The Ignorance Of The Young  
****Hinomaru: **Even though she warned us, I still think that was really weird.  
**Zane: **We all act weird, from time to time  
**Hinomaru: **Name one time when I was acting like THAT!  
**Zane: **You, freaking out in my apartment in the morning. How about that?  
**Hinomaru: **Wha- But... But I explained why I was acting like that!  
**Zane: **It still was weird.  
**Hinomaru: **No it wasn't!  
**Zane and Momiji: **Yes it was.  
**Hinomaru: **But- N- BUT!  
_"Me and Momiji began to stare at Hinomaru"  
_Fine! You win this time...  
**Zane: **Sweet. High-five, Momiji!  
_"I hold my hand in the air while Momiji looks at me with confused look on her face"  
_**Momiji: **What are you doing?  
**Zane: **Nevermind...  
-I lower hand down-  
Anyway, since you lost, you must now do as I say.  
**Sakuya: **If you want to do it so bad, I can lead you to your room right away.  
**Satori: **Waaaah!  
_"Satori turns all red"  
_**Zane: **What's the matter?  
**Satori: **R-reading her mind was a very b-b-bad idea.  
**Sakuya: **I find your "talent" quite astonishing but, please, do not read people's mind without their permission.  
_"I crouch down to Satori and place my hand on her shoulder."  
_**Zane: **I give you permission to read her mind anytime.  
**Sakuya:** H-Hey!  
**Zane: **Maybe that way I can figure out what's going on inside her head most of the time...  
**Sakuya: **Absolutely not!  
**Satori: **After what I've seen, I b-better not...  
**Sakuya: **So are you telling me that my mind is not worth reading?  
**Zane: **... I will have to stop you right there before you kill each other...  
**Momiji: **Good idea.  
**Zane: **I don't want to alarm anyone but I am kinda starving...  
**Sakuya: **Oh, that's right. I already ordered the staff to make dinner. It will be ready soon.  
**Zane: **When did you have the time for that?  
**Sakuya: **I don't work in SDM for nothing.  
**Hinomaru: **Hey, maid lady! How old are you?  
_"This was the second worst thing Hinomaru could say, as I see Sakuya, slowly, turning her head in Hinomaru's direction.  
Sakuya wasn't very old but she still hated that question."  
_**Sakuya: **I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat the question?  
**Hinomaru: **I asked how o-  
**Zane: **_"Interrupting Hinomaru" - _She asked how odd it is that she finds this place so amusing._  
"Sakuya's face expression immediately changed"  
_**Sakuya: **Oh. It is not odd at all.  
**Hinomaru: **But that's not what I asked!  
**Zane: **Can I speak with you for a moment?  
**Hinomaru: **H-Hey!  
_"I take Hinomaru's hand and lead her a few steps away from everyone"  
_**Zane: **Do you have a death wish?  
**Hinomaru: **What?!  
**Zane: **You are a girl so you should know better than anyone that it is not only rude to ask a girl how old she is but, in our case, can be pretty dangerous.  
**Hinomaru: **I don't care about stuff like that! I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this.  
**Zane: **How old are you?  
**Hinomaru: **... You don't have to know.  
**Zane: **_"sigh" _–This is exactly what I'm talking about...  
**Hinomaru: **It's different! Somehow...  
**Zane: **Just keep this in mind next time you'll want to ask something, alright?  
**Hinomaru: **I get it...  
**Zane: **Good. Now let's go back to the others.  
_" We got back to the others. That was the time when I found out that I can't always count on Hinomaru."  
_**Sakuya: **Done? I don't want to seem rude but I have to go help in the kitchen soon.  
**Zane: **They will do just fine even without you.  
**Sakuya: **I will take that as a insult and a praise.  
**Hinomaru: **Hey Momiji, I need to ask you something.  
**Momiji: **What is it?  
**Hinomaru: **How old are you?  
**Zane: **Ignore everything I say, why don't you...  
**Momiji: **Let's see... About 500 years old.  
**Hinomaru: **Wha-  
**Zane: **You're not serious right now, are you?  
**Momiji: **Who knows?~  
_"Me and Hinomaru both began to stare at Satori"  
_**Satori: **W-why are you looking at me like that?  
_"We came closer to her"  
_**Satori: **I don't know anything!  
_"Satori puts her hands on her head and closed her eyes"  
_**Hinomaru: **Useless...  
**Zane: **No need to be rude now. She's scared enough as it is.  
_"I pat Satori's head"  
_**Hinomaru: **But I really want to know!...  
**Zane: **It's not worth it. _"Whispers: _We can torture the info out of Momiji later anyway_"  
"We both look at Momiji"  
_**Momiji: **Hmm?  
**Hinomaru: **Really?  
**Zane: **No. I am too hungry to think rationally...  
**Hinomaru: **Awww... I knew it was too good to be true.  
**Zane: **... I'll pretend I didn't hear that...  
**Sakuya: **You could at least pretend that you are listening to me...  
**Zane: **Sorry Sakuya. Please, continue.  
**Sakuya: **There is nothing left to say.  
**Zane: **Oh...  
**Hinomaru: **Whoops...  
_"Apparently, I missed a good chunk of Sakuya's explanation, which wasn't too bad because I already knew it, more or less, and I could always ask someone who was paying attention."  
_**Sakuya: **Anyway, these are your apartments. I will call you when the dinner will be ready.  
**Zane: **Alright, tha-  
_"Sakuya claps her hands and a pack of maids appear out of nowhere"  
_nks...  
**Momiji: **Is this a ambush?  
**Zane: **Maybe.  
**Hinomaru: **I hoped that you will joke this one off.  
**Zane: **I am.  
**Sakuya: **These young ladies will make sure that no one will intrude in your rooms, just like you asked.  
**Hinomaru: **That's exactly what I need! Thanks.  
**Zane: **Speaking of intruders, where's Letty?  
**Hinomaru: **She's gone? She's gone! I will enjoy every moment of her disappearance!  
**Momiji: **She ran off as soon as she smelled the food.  
**Zane: **I'm starving and I don't- You told her!  
**Sakuya: **What a keen observation. You are correct, she did run off as soon as your friend told her about the food. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to my duties.  
_"As soon as Sakuya leaves, Momiji's stomach starts to growl"  
_**Zane: **Whoa! Even Momiji's stomach is a beast.  
_"Momiji blushes and looks away"_**  
Hinomaru: **... That was bad and you should feel bad...  
**Satori: **I don't get it.  
_"Hinomaru bursts out laughing"  
_**Hinomaru: **Bwahahaha! Even if our little genius doesn't get it, you know you SUCK!  
**Zane: **You know... Because Momiji is a wolf and even her stomach "roars".  
**Satori: **Oh... OH! I see now. That wasn't too bad, actually.  
_"While I explained every thing to Satori, Hinomaru still kept on laughing"  
_**Zane: **Okay, you can stop now...  
**Hinomaru: **...hahaha! I'm sorry, I just- Oh man... That was pure gold.  
**Zane: **And you say I have bad sense of humour... Well, since my bootleg entertainment failed, who wants to see our rooms?  
_"Everyone agreed and we began the exploration of our rooms"  
_**Chapter Thirty Six: Classy.  
****Zane: **So how are we going to decide who will stay in which room anyway?  
**Maid: **It is already decided. Everyone except you and the one, who is currently in the kitchen, will be resting in the room to your right. You will be resting in the room to your left. Any questions?  
**Zane: **Who is ,currently, staying here beside us?  
**Maid: **Lady Nanashi is staying in the room right next to yours. She is lady Remilia's special guest, so I will have to ask of you to watch you manners.  
**Zane: **Don't worry, I already met her and she seems to be fine with my "manners"  
**Maid: **Good.  
**Zane: **Anyone else I should know about?  
**Maid: **We are currently having a few more guests but they asked to make sure they are not disturbed so I will not tell you who they are.  
**Zane: **Rarely having guests my a$$...  
**Maid: **Excuse me?  
**Zane: **No, it's nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go to my room now.  
**Maid: **Of course. My co-workers are already showing your friends their apartments. Do you require escort?  
_"I looked around me and they were indeed gone. I haven't even noticed."  
_**Zane: **Escort? Why would I need that?  
**Maid: **Some people have requested an escort. They say they "can't get the full feeling of an old castle if they are not escorted by one or more maids".  
**Zane: **Is that so? I think I'll pass.  
**Maid: **As you wish. If you'll need something, we will be right here. Enjoy your stay.  
_"Upon entering my room, I couldn't help but think if it won't be too bothersome for them to stand around all this time, but then I remembered Sakuya's "Special training".  
I happened to witness them a few times. I think they don't make you work as hard even in the army special forces but I could be wrong on this one.  
When I was about to enter my room, I heard "someone" being very loud again, which made me remember something important"  
_**Zane: **Oh, that's right. What is your name?  
_"I called out to the maid who I was just talking to"  
_**Maid: **My name is Aurya.  
**Zane: **What a unusual name. Does it have any meanings?  
**Aurya: **It may mean beautiful aurora, dawn or morning star.  
**Zane: **Interesting. My name is Zane, by the way. Zane Kennedi. But please, just Zane.  
**Aurya: **Did you need something, master Zane?  
**Zane: **I would appreciate it if you could get me some antiseptic and a pack of bandages.  
**Aurya: **May I ask why do you require them?  
**Zane: **Sure you can.  
_"I show her my wounds"  
_**Aurya: **Oh my. I will be back in a second. Please, wait in your room while I'm gone.  
**Zane: **Sounds good.  
_"The moment I entered my room, I got overwhelmed by the feeling that I went back in time. I found it a good thing, especially if the room looked as good as it did.  
The room was rather large. It had both the old and the modern touch to it but, as far as I could tell, it was more oriented on the old style. The room had an old chandelier, that was hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't as big as the one back in the main hall but it was still impressive. As a light source there were candles in the said chandelier and modern lamps, which weren't invisible until they would get turned on. By day the room would be lit by the natural light, coming from the outside through the windows, made from beautiful red wood, which were covered by red curtains. I noticed a king-sized bed in the far end of the room, which made me wonder how Remi's room looked like.  
What also was not too hard to notice was that most things in the room were red. That made me wonder if I purposely got this room, because I like color red, or every room was like this which made me wonder why, despite me visiting this place a few times, I never did explore the mansion properly.  
The room also offered a nice reading place near the window, which consists from a comfy looking sofa, a lamp near it and a little night table, and a few cabinets and bureaus. Some of the things looked like they were stolen from a museum.  
While I was waiting, I decided to relax on the sofa"  
_**Chapter Thirty Seven: Paranormal Insanity  
**_"A soft breeze ran across my face, as I found myself in a dark room. My vision was partially blocked by the fog, but I still realized that I was still in my room."  
_**Zane: **No one even cared to wake me up, huh?  
_"Feeling left out, I made my way outside, into the corridors"  
_**Zane: **Excuse me.  
_"The only thing that was in the corridors was my voice, echoing from the walls"  
_**Zane: **Strange... I thought they weren't supposed to leave. Oh well. I guess even they need a rest. Let's see... Maybe they're still in their room?  
_"I knocked on the door, but there was no reaction. I opened the door and looked inside. There was no one to be found. I did notice something familiar."  
_**Zane: **Hey there, little guy. Weren't you supposed to be with her right now?  
_"I found a bunny that Hinomaru got back in my apartment. She really liked him and would never leave him."  
_**Zane: **What the hell?... Sure hope this is not one of their pranks or someone's gonna get it...  
_"I made my way to the main hall"  
_**Zane: **Nobody here too? You gotta be kidding me... Well, if they are just hiding I know how to lure them out. HEY REMI! YOU'RE JUST A USELESS KID WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT THE HELP OF HER PERVERTED, OLD MAID!  
_"I expected someone to jump me and make me regret what I just said, but no reaction followed."  
_**Zane: **There's no way they would ignore this one. Hm? What's this?  
_"I notice something on the table"  
_**Zane: **It's a note. "Meet me in the library"? _"sigh"_ –So it is one of their little games. Fine... I'll play your game.  
_"While I was going to the library, I felt as if someone was watching me. I got this feeling as soon as I entered the main hall.  
Finally, I made it to the library. It was a mess and a half. Most of the books were trashed on the ground, along with some of the book shelves. Nonsensial words and signs were written on the walls. If I didn't know better, I would think that Patchouli has gone insane."  
_**Zane**: Alright, now THIS is beginning to creep me out... I guess I'll... look around?  
_"I walked around the library in hopes to find someone or, at least, a new clue. While I was searching, I came across a book. Among all of them, this one caught my attention. The title reads: "These are not the answers you are looking for". I opened the book"  
_**Zane: **Seriously?... "Cooking for dummies". To the kitchen it is, then. However, I can't really remember where it was at...  
_"I heard a screech behind me"_**  
Zane: **Who's there?!  
_"I looked back to see what it was. It was just an old door."  
_**Zane: **Today's episode is brought to you by the convenient agency. Convenient agency – making your life more convenient all day, every day. Except for Sundays.  
Alright, enough free advertisements for something that doesn't exist. I guess I will take the invitation.  
_" I came closer to the door. There was something about this door... It looked like a giant mouth just waiting for someone to get in."  
_**Zane: **Ugh... This whole situation would make a nice game rip-off. ... Don't eat me!  
_"I quickly ran through the door. To my big surprise, it led straight to the kitchen. As I went through, the door closed behind me. Right after that, I heard someone's voice"  
_**?: **...And just a little bit of this. Hmm... No. How about this then?  
**Zane: **Hey!  
_"I caught the mysterious figure by surprise. It froze from my yell"  
_Who are you?  
_"It slowly turned it's head my way"  
_Letty?  
**Letty: **Oh, what a glorious day! You finally came! Come in, come in. Have a seat, dear customer.  
**Zane: **What are you-  
**Letty: **You finally came. I was waiting quite a while for you. Now, sit down and relax. The dinner is almost ready.  
**Zane: **What is going on here? Where is everybody?!  
**Letty: **Shhh! There is no need to get angry. They will join us shortly. Come on, take a seat.  
_"She wasn't listening to me so I did what she asked and even decided to play along"  
_**Zane:** Sorry for being late.  
**Letty: **Oh, don't worry about it. To be honest, I wouldn't finish it in time anyway so it is a good thing that you are late.  
**Zane: **Sooo... You're cooking all by yourself?  
**Letty: **You know, it's really strange. When I came here, there was nobody here, so I decided why not to try?  
**Zane: **It is strange. When I walked out of my room, I didn't find anyone either. Do you know where they could be?  
**Letty: **I think I do.  
**Zane: **Really?  
**Letty: **Yep. But I won't tell you before you will try this.  
_"Letty brings a salver and leaves it on the table"  
_Come on. Open it! There is a surprise waiting for you.  
**Zane: **Don't mind if I do.  
_"I opened the salver. What I saw inside made me feel something that is impossible to describe with words. I stood up and stepped away from the table"  
_Jesus! What the fuck is THIS?!  
**Letty: **Isn't it a masterpiece?  
**Zane: **Answer the damn question!  
**Letty: **You asked where your friends are, didn't you?  
_"Inside the salver, on a silver dish was Remi's severed head. It looked at me with it's dead eyes as I was trying to figure out why Letty would do this. While I was trying to realize what was going on, Letty snuck up behind me"  
_Actually, it is pretty good but I can make it even better.  
_"Letty placed a knife on my throat"  
_**Zane: **Why are you doing this?  
**Letty: **Why? I want everyone to know what I did! I want EVERYONE to witness this masterpiece!  
**Zane: **You're insane.  
**Letty: **And you are just another expendable material.  
_"I could feel the cold steel on my throat. There was no way I was getting out of this one. I tried to move but I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed. There was no one to save and, even if there was, it was too late anyway. She sliced my throat. I felt agonizing pain going through me as I fell down on my knees, covered in my own blood. I was fading into darkness. For some reason I wanted to scream but I couldn't. That was it for me."  
_**Zane: **NO!  
**Aurya: **Master Zane, are you alright?  
**Zane: **What?  
_"I looked around me. I was in my room with Aurya, who was standing next to me with a concerned face expression"  
_It was just a dream...  
**Chapter Thirty Eight: ****I****llusion  
****Aurya: **Is everything alright?  
**Zane: **Yes. I just had a nightmare. How long was I asleep?  
**Aurya: **About 20 minutes. I am sorry for taking so long. I needed to do something and-  
**Zane: **Please, don't apologize for something like this. It wasn't your fault.  
**Aurya: **I got what you asked. Do you need help with this?  
**Zane: **I wouldn't mind the help.  
_" Aurya sat next to me and began to change the bandages"  
_**Zane: **Sorry for being a bother.  
**Aurya: **Don't apologize. It's not your fault, was it?  
**Zane: **Alright, you got me this time. By the way, did you happen to pass through the kitchen while you were getting these? If so, is everything alright in there?  
**Aurya: **Why yes, I did pass the kitchen and everything seemed as usual in there. Why do you ask?  
**Zane: **I am just curious that um... That I will die from starvation sooner than the dinner will be ready.  
_"I tried to smile after saying that but it didn't quite work. I did, however, caught a faint smile on Aurya's face"  
_**Aurya: **You don't have to worry, it will be done soon enough.  
_"We remained in silence the rest of the time"  
_All done.  
**Zane: **Ooooh~ you do it, possibly, even better than Momiji!  
**Aurya: **I am just doing my job. Do you require anything else?  
**Zane: **I think I'm good. Wouldn't want to bother you too much, anyway.  
**Aurya: **Don't be afraid to call me or anyone else anytime. We are always glad to help.  
**Zane: **Actually, there is something you can do.  
**Aurya: **What is it?  
**Zane: **_"Whispers: _You can catch whoever is peeking behind the door_"  
"Aurya, quickly, stands up and turns around"  
_**Aurya: **Who's there?!  
_"Before she could even finish her sentence, I saw a shadow of someone running away"  
_**Zane: **Whoever it was, they are fast.  
_"Aurya ran out in the hallway in hopes to see who it was but, unfortunately, they were already gone"  
_**Aurya: **Have you seen anyone running past just now?  
**Maid: **No. There was nobody here but us. Is something wrong?  
**Aurya: **No, it's nothing. Carry on.  
_"Aurya got back in the room"  
_**Aurya: **I apologize for asking something like this in a rude manner but are you sure you are not seeing things?  
**Zane: **Last time I checked, I wasn't suffering from hallucinations... Maybe I still am sleepy so it is a possibility... Sorry for the false alarm.  
**Aurya: **Don't worry about it.  
**Zane: **I am just hoping that our yelling won't attract any "unnecessary attention".  
_"I hear a knock on the door"  
_Come in.  
_"One of the maids comes in"  
_**Maid: **My apologies for the intrusion but I came on behalf of lady Sakuya to tell you that dinner is ready.  
**Zane: **Ah, thank you. I will-  
_"Before I can finish my sentence, I hear voice outside my room"  
_**Maid: **Please slow down! There is no need to hurry!  
**Hinomaru: **I am not chasing her this time!  
**Satori: **M-my apologies. She is always like that.  
**Zane: **Well, they are full of energy, as always.  
**Maid: **We will see you downstairs as soon as you are ready. Aurya, we have to go.  
**Aurya: **Oh, that's right. I have to go now. Enjoy your stay.  
**Zane: **Thanks. I will be with you shortly.

**As long as people keep reading my story I'll update but try to review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden; it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except, my OC's.  
Starting now I will only upload one chapter each.  
Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Universalist**

_"Both maids left and I was left alone."  
_**Zane: **Now, that everyone's gone, it is really quite in here...  
_"I let out a small yawn and did some stretches. After I was done, something familiar caught my eye."  
_**Zane: **Don't think it was here before.  
_" I stood up and picked the familiar item from the night table."  
_**Zane: **Let's see... It's a letter. ... No, no, no, no, NO!  
_"Dropping the letter, I ran out of my room and began to look around."  
_**Maid: **Is everything alright, sir?  
**Zane: **N-no. I mean yes. Everything's fine.  
**Maid: **Are you sure? You look rather pale.  
**Zane: **I'm just hungry, that's all.  
**Maid: **Well, if that's the case, you should head straight to the dining area downstairs.  
**Zane: **I definitely will.  
_" I decided to completely ignore the letter and head to the dining hall, as the maid suggested. Despite that decision, I still was thinking about it on the way."  
_**Zane: **It could belong to anyone. There wasn't exactly my name written on it. Or was there? I am, probably, over-thinking it...  
**?: **You really are, if you are ignoring everyone around you.  
_" I was buried so deep in my thoughts that I nearly jumped when someone called out for me."  
_**Zane: **Oh, hey Nanashi. I didn't see you there.  
_"Nanashi was standing behind me, with a wide smile on her face."  
_**Nanashi: **In the state you were a minute ago, you wouldn't even notice if someone would get killed in front of you. ... I am not planning anything so you can stop looking at me like that...  
**Zane: **I was just waiting for you to start doing something completely random, just like last time.  
**Nanshi: **So you still think I'm weird...  
**Zane: **No. I'm just teasing you.  
**Nanashi: **Wha- Alright, you got me this time.  
**Zane: **My jokes, along with my sense of humour, are terrible, I know. So where are you headed?  
**Nanashi: **Back to my room. I don't really like crowds, so I asked the maids to bring my food there.  
**Zane: **What if I change your mind?  
**Nanashi: **You are always welcome to try.  
**Zane: **Well, there won't be an actual "crowd". If I remember correctly, there will be 6 people that live and work here, me and my friends and, maybe, a few maids for decoration.  
**Nanashi: **That's rude.  
**Zane: **But it's true. I am not sure if the mysterious guests will be joining though.  
And if you are afraid that your manners won't be good enough, which I doubt, I'm sure Hinomaru will take all the "heat" on herself. Maybe "heat" isn't the correct word to use here, but you know what I mean.  
Long story short, it is better, and more fun, to eat with a company.  
**Nanashi: **Hmmm... I still don't know...  
**Zane: **Well, that's all I got on the persuasion front.  
**Nanashi: **I have a better idea.  
**Zane: **Really? Let's hear it, then.  
**Nanashi: **Why don't YOU join ME instead?  
**Zane: **Oh? Are you hitting on me?  
**Nanashi: **No way!  
**Zane: **Why not?  
**Nanashi: **Because!... Umm... Uhhh... YES OR NO?!  
**Zane: **Well... On the one hand, that would save me from Sakuya's commentary on my manners. On the other hand, someone might get upset if I don't show up. Hmmm...  
Alright, I'll join you.  
**Nanashi: **Really?  
**Zane: **Just give me a minute to make sure that nobody will look for me.  
**Nanashi: **You know where my room is.  
**Zane: **Don't regret it!  
**Nanashi: **I won't!  
_"Nanashi, happily, runs away."  
_**Zane: **Now for the hard part.  
_" I made my way to the kitchen, where I stumbled upon Aurya."  
_**Zane: **Sup.  
**Aurya: **Master Zane, what are you doing here? You should be in the dining room.  
**Zane: **Yeah, about that... I decided to make company for Nanashi. You know, meeting new people, making new friends.  
**Aurya: **Oh. I see. A question, if I may.  
**Zane: **Ask away.  
**Aurya: **I just wanted to know if you are aware that Lady Nanashi is... You know...  
**Zane: **She is playing for the other team too? Well now... That's... unexpected, to be honest.  
**Aurya: **What? Gods no! How could you even assume something like this?!  
**Zane: **Really?...  
**Aurya: **Ooooh... That's right... My apologies.  
**Zane: **It's alright.  
**Aurya: **So you don't know?  
**Zane: **I know that everyone is keeping secrets from me, but that's about it.  
**Aurya: **She is... How should I put it? Lady Nanashi is like one of your friends. You didn't hear it from me, though.  
**Zane: **If she asked you to keep it a secret, why are you telling this to me then?  
**Aurya: **There were others before you. Lady Nanashi tried to make friends, and succeeded in it, BUT her friends, eventually, found out who she really was and...  
**Zane: **They began to fear her. To hate her, even. Best friends ever, don't you say?  
**Aurya: **How do you know of this? Did she already...?  
**Zane: **I'm afraid not. Let's just say that I know people and their nature. And trust me when I say that I've seen something that I wouldn't wish even for my worst enemy.  
**Aurya: **I see that you don't want to talk about it so I won't ask. I will make sure that your dinner will be sent to Lady Nanashi's room, along with hers.  
Also, I will inform everyone that you won't be present at the dining room.  
**Zane: **Thank you. Wouldn't want to shame your lovely mistress with my manners. Speaking of which, how is Remi doing?  
**Aurya: **Lady Remilia is feeling better already. She informed us that she will be taking part in tonight's feast.  
**Zane: **That's good to hear. Wouldn't want-  
**Maid****1****: **Waaaaah!  
**Maid****2****: **Stop right now!  
**Maid****3****: **No! Not tha-  
**?: **Oooops...  
**Maid****3****: **_"Sigh."  
_**Zane: **What's going on?  
**Aurya: **Don't ask me.  
**Zane: **Wait a second... I'm having a Deja-Vu... Momiji, stop right now or I will starve you to death!  
_"Suddenly, noises form the far side of the kitchen stop and I see a pair of eyes, filled with guild, staring at me from behind one of the tables."  
_I was right, it is her again.  
**Momiji: **I'm sorry...  
**Zane: **Come on out.  
**Aurya: **Were you really going to starve her?  
**Zane: **It would be the same as beating your child because he/she did something wrong. If you will do it all the time, without properly explaining why it is bad to do what they did, they will either grow up fearing and hating you or they will become criminals. I might be wrong on this one though.  
And no, I wasn't going to starve her. Who do you think I am?  
**Aurya: **Just making sure.  
_"While we were talking, Momiji, slowly, made her way towards us."  
_**Zane: **What exactly you thought you were doing?  
**Momiji: **I'm sorry...  
**Zane: **No, really. I am really curious what you thought all this running around will accomplish.  
**Momiji: **I'm sorry...  
**Zane: **_"Sigh"... _You'll never learn, will you?  
_"I reach out my hand to pat her but Momiji immediately closes her eyes and enters the "This is where I'm getting hit" state. I lowered my hand instantly."  
_So this is what you think of me, huh? Learning something new every day.  
_"Momiji realized what is happening and started panicking."  
_**Momiji: **What? N-n-NO! You got it all wrong! I-I-I... That's not what-  
**Zane: **I get it. You can stop freaking out now. We all had a long day, we're all tired and we're... seeing stuff. I understand.  
Now, be a good girl and wait in the dining room with everyone else, alright?  
_"Momiji happily nods and goes to the dining room."  
_**Aurya: **That was easy. Have you ever considered being a cult leader?  
**Zane: **Ha ha...  
**Aurya: **But seriously, if you are so good in resolving problems, maybe you could help us with another one?  
**Zane: **Depends. What do you need help with?  
_" Aurya, without saying anything, pointed in the opposite side of the kitchen, where Momiji was doing her "crash course." I looked in the direction where Aurya was pointing at."  
_**Zane: **Oh yeah, I completely forgot about her.  
_"I saw Letty, wearing an apron, above her usual clothes, and a cook's hat. By the looks of it, she was desperately trying to cook something."  
_So what exactly happened?  
**Aurya: **Why don't you go see by yourself? Right now, I have something else I need to attend to.  
**Zane: **Of course...  
_"I went to investigate the problem."  
_Hey Letty, what's up?  
**Letty: **I don't remember you being blind. I'm cooking, can't you see?  
**Zane: **Whoa now. Why don't you get off your high-horse?  
**Letty: **Why don't you get lost and leave me be?  
**Zane: **And this is what I get for busting you out of prison and getting you in here?  
**Letty: **You didn't do anything.  
**Zane: **... You do realize I can make Hinomaru hate you, legitimately hate you, and make it so you would be thrown out on the street, right?  
**Letty: **What do you want?  
**Zane: **I want you to stop acting like you own the place.  
_"Letty stops and faces me."  
_**Letty: **I'm sorry for acting like that BUT I really need to concentrate.  
**Zane: **Are you doing what I think you're doing?  
**Letty: **If you are thinking that I want to impress my dear Hinomaru with my cooking, then yes.  
_"I notice a maid standing right next to her, with a face full of disappointment and no will to live anymore."  
_**Zane: **How is she doing?  
**Maid: **She would take the first place...  
**Letty: **See?  
**Maid: **... in the deadliest poison contest.  
**Letty: **WHAT?!  
**Zane: **It's that bad?  
**Maid: **Let me put it this way: Imagine that you were supposed to feed a bunny, but instead you got into a cage with a lion, a bear and an alligator, who have an alliance while you're still alive.  
**Zane: **Daaaamn! Letty, that's amazing!  
**Letty: **You think so?  
**Zane: **Of course! You must have a talent of some sort to mess up this bad.  
**Letty: **Awww... What do I do now then?  
**Zane: **I would suggest getting out of the kitchen before you get turned into one of the ingredients.  
**Letty: **It's, probably, for the best... Any ideas on how I can get her attention then? She seems to like you quite a bit.  
**Zane: **Hmm... Don't follow her all day, every day. Nobody likes stalkers. At least she doesn't, I'm pretty sure... Don't annoy her. Try to impress her by your... special traits BUT, don't overdo it!  
_"Lety nods and listens to everything I say."  
_**Letty: **Uhuh, uhuh. Alright, I'll try. Wish me luck!  
**Zane: **Don't overdo it!  
_"Letty, being filled with determination, runs out of the kitchen."_  
**Maid: **Are you sure helping her was a good idea?  
**Zane: **I got her out of here, didn't I? Besides, she will probably, most definitely, ignore everything I just said and will do everything her own way.  
**Maid: **I've known her for less than an hour and I think you're absolutely right.  
Thank you for your help.  
**Zane: **Don't mention it. I am, kinda, responsible for her.  
**Maid: **I wish you luck. You are going to need it.  
**Zane: **Sure will. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for making everyone waiting

Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: The Night Of Wonders**

**Zane: **Now when that's dealt with, I can-  
**Hinomaru: **Hey boss!  
**Zane: **I don't know anything, agent.  
**Hinomaru: **What?...  
**Zane: **That means stop sneaking up on people.  
**Hinomaru: **Last time I checked, I was trained to be fast, not sneaky.  
**Zane: **Anyway, you seem to be in a good mood so, I'm assuming, Letty didn't find you yet?  
**Hinomaru: **She's looking for me? Ugh... What does she want from me this time?  
**Zane: **Well, at first she wanted to impress you with her "cooking skills", which failed miserably, after what she was so desperate, she asked me to give her advices.  
**Hinomaru: **Now that's interesting. What did you tell her?  
**Zane: **Why don't you find out yourself?  
**Hinomaru: **I could, but you don't want her dead yet so I don't know about this one...  
**Zane: **Give her another chance. If nothing else, it can be a great opportunity to reject her because she isn't good enough to get your attention or something like that.  
**Hinomaru: **Take her feelings, shatter them and stomp them into the ground? That would be a very cruel thing to do... I like it!  
**Zane: **Just don't overdo it. Nobody likes getting their feelings shattered and sent into oblivion.  
**Hinomaru: **Personal experience?  
**Zane: **Maybe.  
**Hinomaru: **Do tell!  
**Zane: **I said maybe.  
**Hinomaru: **DO TELL! Pleeaaase!~  
**Zane: **Maybe another time. Right now you have your own problems to deal with.  
**Hinomaru: **Awwww... Alright... Don't forget that you owe me a story!  
**Zane: **I will make something up.  
**Hinomaru: **I want a legit one!  
**Zane: **I will make it sound believeable.  
**Hinomaru: **No, dam- You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?  
**Zane: **Sure am.  
**Hinomaru: **Oh, COME ON! This is serious!  
**Zane: **No, THIS is serious.  
_"I point at Letty, who is slowly entering the kitchen."  
_**Hinomaru: **Oh man! You didn't see me!  
_"Hinomaru hides under one of the tables."  
_**Letty: **_"Sighs." – _I didn't find her anywhere... Do you know where she might be, by chance?  
**Zane: **I have no idea.  
_"Saying that, I wind at Letty and point on the table, where Hinomaru is hiding. She takes the hint and plays along."  
_**Letty: **Oh. Well, that's a shame. I guess I will be going then.  
**Zane: **Alright, see ya.  
_"Letty doesn't actually leave."  
_**Hinomaru: **Is the coast clear.  
**Zane: **Clean as a street during the storm.  
_"Hinomaru gets up from under the table."  
_**Hinomaru: **Now where were we?  
**Zane: **We were talking about your situation with Letty, I do believe.  
**Hinomaru: **Oh, that's right. I still have to- Wait... I feel something ominous...  
_"Hinomaru slowly turns around."  
_Waaaah!  
**Letty: **Hello, dear.  
**Hinomaru: **You TRICKED ME!  
**Zane: **I just sped up the inevitable.  
**Hinomaru: **You don't know that!  
**Letty: **I am sorry for my behaviour. I understand my mistakes and all I ask of you is to give me another chance...  
**Hinomaru: **You seem to be, finally, acting like a normal person, so I will give you said change BUT only ONE! You biff it and that's it!  
**Letty: **_"Smiles" – _You won't regret it!  
**Zane: **I will leave you to it then.  
**Hinomaru: **Aren't you going to back me up?  
**Zane: **Do you really want me to be the third wheel?  
**Hinomaru: **Well...  
_"Hinomaru looks at me, then at Letty, then back at me."  
_How do you always say it?.. I got this!  
**Zane: **Alright then. See you tomorrow.  
**Hinomaru: **Aren't you going to have the high-horse dinner?  
**Zane: **Something else turned up. Besides, I never really liked this formal, royal dinner nonsense. No offence, ladies.  
**Maids: **None taken.  
**Hinomaru: **Props to you for this one. It will be kinda boring without you though.  
**Zane: **With you there? I don't think they will lack entertainment.  
**Hinomaru: **Have fun.  
**Zane: **You too.  
**Letty: **Don't worry, I will keep you company.  
**Hinomaru: **For some reason, this doesn't sound as bad as it used to.  
_"I walked out, leaving those two behind. I could only guess how that would end up.  
On my way to the main hall, I didn't see anyone in particular. Just a few maids passed by, who didn't even bother to say hi. They seemed to be in a hurry so I didn't really blame them.  
On my way up the stairs I still was looking around, adoring every detail of the mansion.  
When I finally got to the second floor, where all the apartments were at, I heard laughter coming from some of the rooms."  
_**Room1: **Hahaha! Did it really happen?!  
**Room3: **Bwahahahaha! No, can't be! You're kidding, right?  
**Room5: **Hahaha- Whoa! _"I heard the sound of someone falling on the ground."  
_**Person from room5 ****1****: **You're an IDIOT!  
**Person from room5 ****2****: **Hahahaha! 7.5 out of 10!  
**Person from room5 ****3****: **Shut up! That was- Whaaa!  
**Zane: **What the? I don't remember today being anything special. Hmm... Must be Remi's business partners or something.  
_"I reached Nanashi's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer."  
_**Zane: **Huh... Is this even it?  
_"I checked if I'm not trying to bust in someone else's room."  
_**Zane: **No, this is the right one.  
_"I knocked on the door again."  
_**Nanashi: **Who's there?  
**Zane: **Bad humour delivery service.  
**Nanashi: **But I didn't- Gah, you got me again. Come on in.  
_"Accepting the invitation, I enter the room. First thing I see is Nanashi, who's sitting behind the table, is eating like no tomorrow."  
_**Zane: **Go-go beast mode?  
**Nanashi: **Hey, I'm hungry. And so must be you, so stop standing in the doorway and join me.  
**Zane: **Don't mind if I do.  
_"Without second thoughts, I join Nanashi. On the table she already had the kind of food that would make you hungry just by hearing it's names.  
As soon as I began eating, Nanashi kept looking at me."  
_**Zane: **I told you I got no manners.  
**Nanashi: **Oh, don't mind me. It just is really entertaining to watch you eat.  
**Zane: **Unless it was sarcasm, that is the first time someone has told me this.  
**Nanashi: **Oh no! I'm saying weird things again...  
**Zane: **Don't worry about it. Being normal is boring anyway, if you know what I mean.  
**Nanashi: **I think I do. Do you consider yourself normal?  
**Zane: **Hmm... I wasn't exactly "normal" before I got involved in a chain of events that I will not soon forget. To not bore you with the details I will just say this:  
Next time I will see death, I will give it a high-five, because I am starting to feel that we are best pals now, considering how many times I've been on the verge of death.  
**Nanashi: **Wow... That's umm... unusual indeed. You know what would be even more crazy?  
**Zane: **What?  
**Nanashi: **If it would turn out that you had something to do with the "pharmacy accident." You know, the one that's all over the news.  
**Zane: **Why did you suddenly bring that up?  
**Nanashi: **The rumours say that there was a lot of deaths in that accident and since you're saying that death is your "best pal"...  
**Zane: **Sorry to fail your expectation, but the only thing I had to do with it was watching it burn through the TV screen.  
**Nanashi: **I was hoping you would say that you, indeed, were involved.  
**Zane: **Oh yeah? Why's that?  
**Nanashi: **Wouldn't it be cool knowing that someone you know got out of there in one piece?  
**Zane: **Hah. If I'll have to get out of a burning building someday, I'll let you know.  
**Nanashi: **Speaking of getting out, what took you so long?  
**Zane: **There were some problems in the kitchen that I helped to resolve. I might've created another one though...  
**NanashI: **What did you do?  
**Zane: **I might've played my role in heart-breaking accident.  
**Nanashi: **First day here and you managed to break someone's heart? That must be a new record!  
**Zane: **No, nothing like that... If someone with the same gender would fall in love with you, what would you do?  
**Nanashi: **If it was someone I don't like, I would deny them all to hell.  
**Zane: **Just like that?  
**Nanashi: **Believe it or not, it happens on a regular basis. At first I tried not to hurt anyone's feeling but when it happens everyday, it gets really annoying. You know what I mean?  
**Zane: **Can't say I do. Never happened to me before.  
**Nanashi: **Really? Huh... Am I THAT attractive?  
**Zane: **Well... Yes.  
**Nanashi: **That's what everyone keeps telling me.  
**Zane: **If I would say no, would it make you feel better?  
**Nanashi: **Not really.  
**Zane: **If the majority of people agree with something, usually, there is at least something true about that.  
**Nanashi: **Maybe you're right. Say, are you good at keeping secrets?  
**Zane: **Usually secrets are being kept FROM me but, so far, I think I've been pretty good at it.  
**Nanashi: **Will you believe in unbelievable?  
**Zane: **What's this all about?  
**Nanashi: **Well umm... I uh...**  
Zane: **Hey, calm down. We're all good here. If you don't want to do whatever you are trying to force yourself to do, you don't have to do it.  
**Nanashi: **Just look.  
_"Nanashi makes a few quick movements, after what a tail and a pair of animal ears show up."  
_**Zane: **... Oh, sorry. _–"Clears throat." - _ Gasp! What is this?!  
**Nanashi: **You... You're not surprised?  
**Zane: **Not really.  
**Nanashi: **Usually when people see these, they think I am a freak.  
**Zane: **Well, I like them. They look good on you.  
**Nanashi: **You just keep on amazing me.  
_"Either she didn't notice that Momiji had these "accessories" as well, or Satori was still keeping the barrier up and running. If that was the case, then Aurya owes me a few answers as well."  
_**Zane: **As the tme continues it's course, more and more things fail to surprise me.  
**Nanashi: **I see. I am glad I won't have to hide those around you anymore. It can get really uncomfortable...  
**Zane: **I'm not even gonna ask. I am, however, interested in how you got there, if you don't mind telling me.  
**Nanashi: **Hmmm... I'm not sure if it would be alright to tell you.  
**Zane: **So showing your biggest secret was just fine and dandy BUT telling me how you got these suddenly became a taboo? That makes a whole lot of sense...  
**Nanashi: **Oh, don't make such a face or I'll end up telling all of my secrets~  
**Zane: **I always keep my "poker face" on...  
**Nanashi: **All I can say is that it was a secret government project.  
**Zane: **Hmmm? Sounds promising but if that's all you can say, I will not force you.  
**Nanashi: **Maybe another time.  
**Zane: **I heard this one before...  
_"We kept on talking and before I knew it, it was morning already."  
_**Nanashi: **Is it morning already?  
**Zane: **Seems like it. It is still dark, though. Well, good time for me to exit stage left.  
**Nanashi: **I think we both deserve some rest. Thank you for keeping me company. I had a great time.  
**Zane: **So did I. We should do this again sometimes. Well, see you in the morning. Or day, at this point.  
_"I left Nanashi's room and, to my surprise, the same maids were still in the corridor."  
_**Maid: **Good morning, sir. Did you have a good sleep?  
_"Is she really asking me that after seeing my leaving someone else's room early in the morning?"  
_**Zane: **I want to ask you the same question.  
**Maid: **We are not allowed to sleep at work.  
**Zane: **Do you, at least, have shifts?  
**Maid: **Naturally. We will be changed in a few hours.  
**Zane: **That's good. I won't last even an hour more so I will go right now.  
**Maid: **Have a good rest, sir.  
_"After I was done talking with the maid, who didn't look tired at all, to my surprise,, I entered my room."  
_**Zane: **I didn't forget about you, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow.  
_"I pick up the mysterious letter and put it back on the night table. Right after that, I crash on my bed and venture into the dreamland once more."  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Rejoice everyone for new character have join into the story**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: How About Them Apples?**

_"I woke up in the middle of the night with the ominous feeling that somebody is watching me. I stood up took a quick glance outside the window. I saw a thunderstorm raging outside, high up in the sky, occasionally bringing it's anger down in the form of lightning, followed by the thundering sound represented as a form of roaring."  
_**Zane: **_"Yawn" – _Might as well enjoy the show while I'm at it.  
_"While watching the "late night show", I remembered something. I began looking around."  
_**Zane: **Not here. Guess she isn't done doing whatever.  
_"I remembered that Letty was supposed to be here as well. My best guess would be that she wasn't okay with this and began to rebel."  
_**Zane: **Less trouble for me, I guess. Oh, it's already over.  
_"When I looked outside again, the "show" was coming to a close."  
_**Zane: **Well that was kinda disappointing...  
_"I hopped back in the bed and fell asleep shortly after. Unfortunately, not for long."  
_**?: **Ooooh~ OOOOOH~  
_"I woke up because someone, or something, was making weird noises."  
_**Zane: **What, in the holy hell, is going on?  
**?: **Ooooh~  
_"As far as I could tell, the source of the sound was above me. I looked up and saw something."  
_**Zane: **Who the hell are you?  
**?: **I am a ghooooost~  
**Zane: **A ghost? Hmm... Old mansion, ghosts... Makes sense.  
_"I fell back on the pillow and tried to sleep again."  
_**?: **Stop ignoring me!  
**Zane: **Will you SHUT UP?! I had a long day and I want to sleep.  
**?: **B-b-but... I'm a ghost... You're supposed to freak out or something.  
**Zane: **Alright, give me a second... Oh look, a flying radish! I'm totally freaking out!  
**?: **... That's it?  
**Zane: **Yep. Now fly off, little radish.  
**?: **I am not a radish and I have a name!  
**Zane: **What makes you think I care?  
**?: **Hah. I thought you were better than this.  
**Zane: **Oh really? Go wake up someone else in the middle of the night, see what happens. Go on. I dare you.  
**?: **I am the great-  
**Zane: **Self-given title is self-given.  
**?: **Don't interrupt me! I am the great Soga No Tojiko and I won't allow you to talk to me in such manner.  
**Zane: **Nice meeting you, Tojiko. Now either kill me or let me sleep.  
**Tojiko: **Wha- Fine! Then I will sleep right next to you. What do you think about that?  
**Zane: **I never slept with a ghost before but how can I say no if you'll stop bothering me?  
**Tojiko: **That was not the reaction I was looking for... Oh, what the hell.  
_"Tojiko flies down and gets under the blanket, placing herself behind me."  
_**Tojiko: **So how does it feel to sleep with a dead person?  
**Zane: **You're just a pile of ectoplasm. We had a deal and now you will let me sleep.  
**Tojiko: **How rude...  
_"She didn't say anything after that and I, finally, could get some rest. I was so tired that not even a army of demons in my bedroom would make me care about anything.  
Next time I woke up, it was finally morning. The light from the window was trying to make it's way into my room through the red curtains along with the bird songs.  
I looked around me. What I saw made me want to check if I was still sleeping or not. I felt like a main hero of a visual novel.  
Hinomaru, Satori, Momiji and Nanashi wwere all in my bed. Hell, even Tojiko was there. I was really curious how that happened. I hurried to get out of the bed without waking anyone up, even though most of them were, literally, wrapped around me, and exited into the corridors."  
_**Aurya: **Oh. Good morning, Master Zane. Did you have a good sleep.  
**Zane: **You tell me.  
**Aurya: **What do you mean?  
**Zane: **Wait... You don't know?  
**Aurya: **What are you talking about?  
**Zane: **I am talking about THIS!  
_"I open the door to my room and Aurya looks inside."  
_**Aurya: **Well... That is... impressive.  
_"I close the door."  
_**Zane: **How did this happen?  
**Aurya: **I am afraid I can't tell you. I wasn't here last night.  
**Zane: **Alright, hold on. Come here for a second, please.  
_"I call out to the other maid."  
_Did you see anyone entering my room last night? Or this morning, perhaps?  
**Maid: **I am sorry sir but we had to prevent the power outage during last night, so most of us weren't on our posts. After arriving back at our posts, we didn't see anyone come in the rooms they don't belong in.  
**Zane: **I see... Thank you for your work.  
_"Maid bows and walks away."  
_I will be in the garden if anyone will need me...  
**Aurya: **Should I come with you?  
**Zane: **No, it's alright. I just need some fresh air.  
_"I went straight to the garden. To my surprise, I haven't met anyone along the way, except for some maids who were in a hurry.  
_I arrived in the garden shortly after. It was a beautiful place with a lot of different kind of flowers. I sat on one of the benches, which were scattered around, and just enjoyed the silence. It was perfect for those, who wanted to get away from everything or just sit down and think about something. I wasn't the only one who thought like that, as I noticed someone approaching me and taking a seat next to me."  
**Remilia: **Enjoying the view?  
**Zane: **More like trying to figure something out but yes, the view is most welcome.  
**Remilia: **What troubles you?  
**Zane: **Trying to figure out how I managed to wake up in my bed, surrounded by 5 girls and why you never told me that your mansion is haunted.  
**Remilia: **... Say what?  
**Zane: **Your mansion is haunted.  
**Remilia: **No, those are just rumours. I am more interested in the other thing you said.  
**Zane: **You know I don't believe in something unless I see it myself.  
**Remilia: **What did you do last night?  
**Zane: **A lot, actually. Resolved a kitchen crisis, hopefully ended a war on someone's love front, had fun time with Nanashi, observed a thunderstorm and met a ghost.  
**Remilia: **You don't miss out on anything, do you? Speaking of fun time, I had some last night as well.  
**Zane: **Do tell.  
**Remilia: **It was during the dinner you missed.  
**Zane: **I think I know where this is going.  
**Remilia: **At first we, as she claimed, "Started making fun of Hinomaru" because "she was confused by the abundance of cutlery on the table." Then, to have her revenge I assume, she started joking about Momiji's table manners, after which Satori began to protect Momiji but ended up falling a victim as well. It was pretty amusing, now that I think about it, but at that time I asked them to stop. Surprisingly, they did but they soon got bored and left because "me, talking to my colleagues, wasn't very entertaining."  
**Zane: **Someone needs to pick that phone...  
**Remilia: **Huh?  
**Zane: **Because I called it.  
**Remilia: **Oh did you, Mister prophet?  
**Zane: **Most of it, anyway. By the way, isn't Sakuya supposed to be with you at all times?  
**Remilia: **She said that she is not worthy of my presence, even though I told her that I didn't mean what I said. It was a hard day, I was angry and she...  
**Zane: **That's what I told her. Give her some time.  
**Remilia: **Maybe so. Anyway, you are enjoying your stay at the SDM, I take it?  
**Zane: **Enjoying every moment. It is run by you, after all. Don't expect me to sit here all day though.  
**Remilia:** Hmm? Planning your escape already?  
**Zane: **Maybe. Not yet. Even though your mansion is something magnificent, some of the girls will want out real soon and I will have to accompany them.  
**Remilia: **Do you think it is really necessary?  
**Zane: **Maybe not but I'd rather be with them if and when that happens. I wouldn't want to miss on all the fun.  
**Remilia: **Or stop them if they will start making a ruckus.  
**Zane: **Like that's gonna ever happen.  
_"We both laugh at it, waiting for the unknown that new day will bring us."_

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget Read and Review.  
_


End file.
